


【FF7 SC】 曾向星星许愿

by aalice



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalice/pseuds/aalice
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

章一

一开始，萨菲罗斯并不确定这到底是梦境还是幻想。

等意识到的时候，他身处在一片绿色之中。放眼望去，绿，绿，绿。除了绿色还是绿色。除此之外，什么都没有——没有人、没有声音、没有其他任何的物体。

这让他想到了待在宝条的实验室、三天两头泡魔晄的那段时间。这感觉可真不怎样。就如同现在。

萨菲罗斯用脚踩了踩地。或者说是他脚下这块看起来相似魔晄一般的玩意——出乎意料的，这看上去像似绿色果冻一样的玩意儿居然意外的坚硬，不，用坚硬来形容似乎也不太对，萨菲罗斯也不知道该怎么描述，总之他能在上面站稳就是了。

——这感觉太奇妙了。他整个人都被浸在这一片绿色当中。身体的感觉像似漂浮在空中，但脚却能踏踏实实的踩在身下的这一片绿色之上。

不管这是梦还是其他什么的。这真是个有趣的经历。对于日常机械性重复到几乎无聊和无意义的萨菲罗斯而言，这种不同寻常的体验倒确实能很好的带给他一定的刺激。

总之，先不管原因和原理是什么，既然能够站立那就可以往前走了。萨菲罗斯和往常一样的优雅的迈开步子。他落下的步伐依然是那样的自信、从容，没有半点的不安和迷茫。

不管处于什么样的环境，萨菲罗斯都有着可以击败任何胆敢前来挑衅他的敌人的自信。即便是如今这种莫名其妙的环境，他也不担心有什么东西可以真威胁到他的生命。

他是这星球唯一最强的。不管他愿不愿意。  
没有。没有人能做与他匹敌的对手——

他是唯一的。也是孤独的。

『异类』

在这样漫无目的的走了一段时间后，萨菲罗斯感到了一丝厌烦。  
四周的景色完全没有一点变化。绿色、绿色、还是让人不快的绿色。  
据说在心理学还是什么学上，说绿色具有让人放松精神、治疗受伤的心灵的作用。  
然而在萨菲罗斯眼里，这一成不变的绿，只会让他觉得不爽和烦躁。

或许，是因为这里的感觉太像魔晄、让他不由得联想到宝条那个令人厌恶的家伙……

突兀的，萨菲罗斯停下了步伐，本来还处在随意散发的思绪瞬间切换到了备战状态。

刚在那一瞬间，确实有感到了什么……

有什么东西，不希望他前进。虽然环顾四周除了一片绿色外别无他物，但萨菲罗斯还是很明确的感受到有东西……更确切的说是某种『意念』正在阻碍他继续前行。

呵。这倒有些意思。

无视这股缠绕在四周的、似有似无的微弱敌意和阻挡他的意念。萨菲罗斯继续迈开步子向前走去。走了几步后，刚才的那个感觉更明显了，此刻，他就仿佛行走在逆行的河流中……他四周的『空气』，或者说这片『绿色』如同一双双无形的手臂，正拉扯着他叫嚣着不能让他前行——

这展开真是越来越有趣了。每向前走一步，那股不希望他向前的意志力就随之变得更加强烈。只可惜，他萨菲罗斯从来就不是惧怕什么威胁的人。或者说越是虚张声势的威胁他越会想撕下对方的面具看到这虚伪的面具下那张真实的、恐惧的面容——为了他的名誉他得先说一句，他其实并不喜欢人类扭曲惊恐的表情。只是撕下人们一张张虚假的面具暴露出他们最真实同时也是最丑陋的一面时，会让他有一种自己也说不清道不明的、如同报仇得胜般的快意。

——或许，是因为他太过特殊了吧。  
没有普通人类的情感。无法理解普通人类的行为。

和人类。和世界。  
全都格格不入——

所以，眼下这些不成气候的意念阻碍对萨菲罗斯来说完全构不成什么影响和妨碍。他继续闲庭信步的往前走着。不一会儿，他便感觉到了有一丝不同。 

说是不同，其实周遭的景色并没有什么变化。只是如今的这一抹绿色里，给人的感觉更加温暖、更加明亮，同时也更加悲伤——

是的，应该是悲伤吧。虽然萨菲罗斯本身并没有切身体会过『悲伤』这种情感。只是从他前方这片绿色中传来了的情绪波动除了悲伤这个词外，萨菲罗斯找不出其他更精准的形容词了。

仿佛紧紧揪住了心脏一般、令人无法透气的哀愁和难过……这就是人们口中的『悲伤』吗？

『克劳德……』

在这寂静的绿色世界里，第一次响起了人声。一个干净、清脆的女性声音。却因为断断续续的呜咽而变得有一丝低哑和含糊。

『克劳德……』

低低啜泣着的女性声音不断的重复这三个字。听上去应该是个人名。不过一个人叫『云』什么的，恕他直言，给这个人取名字的人的品位……还真是有点特别。

『克劳德，抱歉……』

充满了悲怆情感的女性声音再一次响起。萨菲罗斯蹙了蹙眉，当机立断的抽出正宗摆出了迎击的状态后，立刻毫不迟疑的向前飞奔而去——

出乎他意料的是。前面什么危险都没有。没有猛兽，没有怪物——听那个女性哭的那么伤心，萨菲罗斯还以为至少遇到了不小的麻烦或者危险的情况来着。

他的眼前依然是一片绿，唯一不同的是，大概在前方5、6米左右的地方，有一个女性正背对着他站在那里，肩膀还在微微颤动。

从体型上来看，对方应该是刚刚脱离少女时期才刚步入成年的女性。年纪大概20岁上下吧。身着一条过膝长的桃红色裙子，到腰间的棕色头发扎成长长的麻花辫披在身后，随着女性的抽泣而微弱的上下摆动。

『克劳德……为什么每一次都由你来……』

背对着他的女性不停低呢着「克劳德」这个人名。萨菲罗斯并不知道发生了什么。也许这个女性和她那个叫做「克劳德」的同伴和他一样莫名的被卷到这一片奇异的绿色当中然后遇到了什么危险，同伴伤了或者死了，只有女性一个人顺利逃出……在对方告诉他之前的经历前，他只能随意推测着。只是目前有些棘手的是，面前的这个女性似乎沉浸在自己悲痛的情绪里，并没有注意到他的存在——

这可有一点麻烦了。萨菲罗斯微微挑起眉头。

坦白说，萨菲罗斯其实并不擅长应付情绪激昂的女性、或者说是情绪激昂的人类。他讨厌或者说是无法理解一般人会有的强烈情绪或情感。无论是强烈的喜悦、爱情还是激烈的痛苦、仇恨他都无法明白这些剧烈的感情。是的、喜怒哀乐之后，然后又能怎样呢——如果说这种情绪成为了接下来某个行动的动力他倒可以理解。毕竟人的所有行为都是有缘由可以追溯分析的。然而这种激烈情感的本身，在萨菲罗斯看来，却是毫无意义或者价值的——毕竟，世界并不会因为你哭了或者笑了而有任何改变不是吗？之前在军队中，他曾见到一些得知亲人死亡而赶过来的家属，那些男男女女或悲痛欲绝或西斯底里的表情让他下意识的感到了一丝不快——或许也正是因为这一点，所以他才会在背后被人叫做没有心的银色恶魔吧——虽然他本人完全不在乎就是了。

有心也好无心也好。只要能精准无误的达成目标完成任务即可。其他的都不重要。  
所以，这种不可理喻的情感，他无需理解或者接受——

反正。能达到目的就好。  
萨菲罗斯默默凝视着依然还在背对着他哭泣的女性，思忖着该怎么在不刺激到女性情绪的情况下问清楚他们现在的处境和状况——

（或许，应该先告诉对方自己是神罗的将军比较好？）

虽然敌对的五台把他描述成杀人不眨眼的刽子手。然而在神罗所掌控的土地范围内，他可是被大肆宣传成可靠的将军、不败的战神以及唯一的英雄——也许告诉对方自己的身份或许能让对方产生信赖或者情绪平静一些……这样也许让他比较顺利的问出一些什么有用的情报。

简单的理了理思路，正当萨菲罗斯准备开口时，背对着他的女性恰好也在此刻又低声的呢喃道——

『克劳德……如果没有萨菲罗斯的话，你就不用承受这么多磨难和痛苦了……』

意外的听到自己名字的萨菲罗斯不由得睁大了眼眸——

“你……”

下意识的出了声。接着原本沉浸在自己情绪中的女性似乎被唤醒了一般，猛地颤抖了下身体，飞快的转过身来——

那是一张年轻的、美丽女性的脸。

柔和的五官，仿佛宗教画里的圣女一般的面容。  
和这片奇妙绿色同样颜色的翠绿眼眸在映出他的身影时，瞬间充满了惊讶和无法置信。

『你……！』

在最初的惊愕过去后，萨菲罗斯所无法理解的激烈情感充斥着女性的眼眸。

『你为什么会在这里……？！！！』

问得好。这也是他想知道的问题。他也很想知道他为什么会在这里——从对方的口气来看，对方似乎很熟悉这个绿色领域的情况。很好，既然如此也省的他再想办法绕弯去套话了，直接开门见山——

“你是谁？这里又是哪里？”

『……你问我是谁？萨菲罗斯，这个玩笑可一点都不高明。』

女性沉着脸蹙起眉头。不再哭泣她的声音似乎恢复了些明亮，只是面容看上去已经从之前的美丽圣女化为了一位愤怒女神。

“……抱歉，这位女士。我真不记得在哪里见过你。”

萨菲罗斯毫不犹豫的回答道。他确实没有见过对方。以他优秀的记忆力，如果曾在哪里遇到过对方的话他一定会有印象。然而对方的口吻却似乎和他相当熟悉的样子——？这就有点奇怪了……等等、那女的前面最后说什么来着，萨菲罗斯细想之前听到的话语，忽然想到了有一种可能——

（克劳德……如果没有萨菲罗斯的话，你就不用承受这么多磨难和痛苦了……）

或许是女性的同伴曾因为他承受了什么痛苦，更有可能就是自己曾杀了女性的同伴——这种事情很平常，在大大小小的战争中死在他手上的人多到不计其数。因此被对方残留下来的亲朋所憎恨也是家常便饭的事。不管是出于那种情况，看来这个女性似乎确实因为她同伴的原因而厌恶他——

“你的那个同伴……”

尝试着开口。一瞬间，女性的眸光变得小心又防备。

“就是你刚才说的……抱歉我不是故意要偷听的、就是叫克劳德的……——”

『你没有资格叫克劳德名字。』

他一说出克劳德这三个字，女性便冷冷的打断了他的话。

你。没有资格。叫克劳德。  
女性一动不动的凝视着他。一字一顿的重复道。如果目光可以杀人的话，估计他在一刹那就被刺杀了几十回了吧，一边毫无惧色的迎上女性强烈的眸光，萨菲罗斯一边这么想到。

『…………萨菲罗斯，不管你是怎么来的，目的又是如何。我只想告诉你一件事。』

沉默了片刻后女性的情绪似乎平复了下来。虽然瞪着他的眸光依然强烈，只是女性的眼神已不再燃烧着愤怒之火，此刻女性明亮的眼眸宛如一位意志坚定的守护者——如同守护孩子的母亲、又如同守护恋人的女性。

『克劳德不是你个人的所有物。』

女性的语气完全不容他辩驳。

『克劳德不是你的。他……那么好，你没有资格拥有他——』

“哦？我不可以？那么你觉得谁可以呢？”

虽然完全不明白眼前的女性在说些什么。不过女性那个斩钉截铁的否定口吻让萨菲罗斯觉得有一丝不快。虽然他并不知道女性说的那个「克劳德」是谁，但对于向来高傲又从未被人拂逆过的神罗将军来说，这么彻底的否定，无法否认的确实有一丝刺激到了他的自尊心。

“那么，你觉得谁可以呢——”  
他不疾不徐的重复着。随即优雅的扬起嘴角——他知道，在那些讨厌他的人们眼里，这样缓缓的展露微笑能让这些人的心情更加的糟糕。  
『……谁都好，唯独你不行。』

如他所预料的，女性沉下脸。接着缓缓抬起了右手。

“哦？如果我说我偏要呢——”

一边游刃有余的挑衅着对方萨菲罗斯一边将手搭在了正宗的刀柄上。从刚才女性抬起手的那一刻起，这周遭的氛围在一瞬间就有些不同了——作为顶级战士的萨菲罗斯，自然不会忽略掉这一刹那的异样。

『……那么，我不会让你得逞的。我绝不会让你为所欲为的！尤其是对他……绝不允许你对克劳德肆意妄为的！！！』

话音落下的同时，女性的手中爆发出一道强烈的光芒——

“……这到底是什么鬼？”

萨菲罗斯睁开眼睛的时候，眼前似乎还残留着那道强光的残影。他不得不闭上了眼，让眼睛休息了片刻后再睁开时，视野恢复到了原来的清晰度。

这里是他的房间。头顶是熟悉的天花板。他正躺在自己的床上，脑袋还有一丝的眩晕。

刚才的情景……难道只是一个梦？

那一片绿色的场景，还有那个对他进行攻击的女性，都鲜明真实的完全不像一个虚幻的事件。

……真的，只是个梦吗？

他可不记得他有那么丰富的想象力可以凭空在脑内塑造出一个他未曾谋面的女性。然而他此刻确实正好好的盖着自家的被子躺在自家的床上，看了下一侧的电子钟——距离他昨晚睡下后才过了几个小时，除了梦境外，他找不出其他更合理和更科学的解释。

“…………还真是做了一个莫名其妙的梦啊。”

因为一个不怎么美好的梦境而睡意全无的英雄坐起身，有些无奈披上了外衣。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

章二

其实萨菲罗斯会发现一般兵克劳德.斯特莱夫的秘密真的只是一个偶然的意外。

一切都源于那个没头没脑的梦。在那个莫名其妙的梦境里，他身处于一个奇怪的绿色环境，在里面遇上了一个他从未见过的女性。那个陌生的女性先是哭泣着，而后便因为一个叫做『克劳德』的人突然对他展开了攻击……接着他便从这个完全摸不着头绪的梦里醒来回到了现实。而这个短暂的、不切实际的梦境也就此结束再也没有了下文。

一般来说，面对这么一个突兀的、完全没有前因后果的梦，普通人只会将其归为工作压力太大或者心情抑郁造成的噩梦一笑了之后便直接忘记了有这么回事。然而，萨菲罗斯却并不是通常意义上所说的『普通人』。

在他20多年的人生生涯里，他从未被梦境之神所眷顾过。无论是好的、还是坏的——总之各种能概括为梦一类的东西，他从未体验过。他的日常单调的如同一个只会左右摇摆的挂钟，不是在出任务的路上，就是在结束任务回来的路上。而个人生活也是机械化的如同完美的机器人，吃饭-睡觉，睡觉-吃饭的反复轮回。他不会感冒生病，不会累倒瘫下，同时也不曾体会过一般人的日常状态，不曾感受过极具生活意味的做梦是什么感觉。

是的，这么多年来他曾未有做过梦。或者这一点也是他与普通人都不同的一个特征之一。

所以，这个突然降临的梦境对萨菲罗斯来说，也算是一个不大也不小的冲击。完全和他日常所不相同的、但又极其逼真的临场感让他觉得新鲜又刺激，同时又让他有些挂心。——说不上什么原因，他就是有些在意这个梦。之前萨菲罗斯从不相信那些自称能预知未来实则满口胡说八道的预言者，不过这一次，他却在心里隐隐感觉这个突兀的、没头没尾的梦或许真是在预言或者象征着什么将来会发生的情况……

既然内心已经跳起了闪烁的警示灯，以萨菲罗斯偏谨慎的性格，自然不会就这么扔着不管。闲暇之余，他细细的回忆着那个梦境的过程，想找出一些什么可以探查的细节或者线索。只可惜，梦里的那个女人从头到尾都没有说过自己的名字和来历。反复细思了几遍，他确定目前唯一所抓住的突破口便是女性所提到过的，那个名字叫做『克劳德』的同伴。

克劳德……  
这世界上真的会有人取名叫『云』吗……

萨菲罗斯试着想象一下这个叫云的家伙会长着一张怎样的脸有着怎样的性格。不过几秒过后他就自动放弃了。——在完全没有任何背景资料的情况去想象一个人的外貌这太不靠谱了，就如同云这个名字一样，变幻莫测，有着无限的可能。与其把时间浪费在脑补这种不切实际的事情上，还不如直接进入神罗的人口资料库里搜查一番来的更加有效，——事实上，他也正这么做了——

托身为神罗将军的福，萨菲罗斯的个人账号拥有可以进入人口数据库阅览资料的权限。抱着随便试试看的心态在搜索栏里键入CLOUD这五个字母之后，一份详细的、属于一个名叫『克劳德.斯特莱夫』的人的个人信息便完整的展现在萨菲罗斯的面前。

——居然真的有人叫克劳德？！  
萨菲罗斯在一瞬间微微睁大了眼。他快速的阅览完对方的全部资料，心头却涌起一股说不上来、或许是可以用失落来形容的感觉？

——对方的情况太平凡了。平凡的就和无数在这星球生活着的、如同蝼蚁般的普通芸芸众生一样。

克劳德.斯特莱夫。  
生日：XXXX年8月11日。年龄：15岁。加入神罗时间：14岁。  
出生地：尼布尔海姆  
家庭情况：单亲家庭。父亲不明，加入神罗前一直和母亲两人一起生活。

能力综合评定：C。

是否通过特种兵测试：否。

接下来便是体能、技能等等各个项目的详细数值和评分。萨菲罗斯扫了一眼，除了个别一两项B外，绝大多数都是平庸的C或者D。从这些不怎么好看的数值来看，这份履历的主人最后只能打综合C且没有通过特种兵的考试完全是在情理之中。通览这份履历，除了规格外的漂亮小脸和奇特的发型外，这个名叫『克劳德.斯特莱夫』的少年，从各方面来考量都彻彻底底的是一个非常普通的人——

……这么一个平凡的人，真的会是梦里那个女性所提到的那个『克劳德』吗？

萨菲罗斯沉默了片刻后再一次在键盘上输入了Cloud，几秒种后，他的屏幕上又再一次显示出了和刚才一字不差的结果。

……名叫克劳德的人在神罗所掌控的土地上就只有这么一人。

克劳德.斯特莱夫……萨菲罗斯凝视着屏幕上那双湛蓝色的眼睛以及还带着一丝稚气的面容，陷入了沉思。  
……不，现在就下定论似乎还太早了些。毕竟除了『克劳德』这个名字外，他手头并没有其他任何可以作为辅助判断的资料。仅仅只凭一个相同的名字并不能说明什么。还需要更多的情报他才能确定或者排除一些可能。这个『克劳德』在加入神罗之前曾经历过什么？是否认识他梦中的那个穿着桃色衣服的女性？这些都得逐一调查清楚——而且，萨菲罗斯并不打算将这些事情交付给塔克斯之流。目前，特种兵部门和塔克斯之间的关系微妙，让塔克斯帮忙的话虽说不是不行，只是光“神罗的将军突然要求调查一个小兵的来历背景”这一点本身就足够塔克斯跟个吃饱喝足、精力过度旺盛的猎犬似的四处嗅着不找出一些背后的缘由誓不甘休。  
萨菲罗斯可不想没事给自己添加额外的麻烦，更不想塔克斯的家伙们胡乱一通调查弄不好还打草惊蛇惊动了对方……

思忖至此，萨菲罗斯微微皱了一下眉头。修长的食指有一下没一下的敲着桌面。

既然不能把“萨菲罗斯将军调查一般兵克劳德”的事情放到台面上来，那么势必，他也没法直接的从克劳德.斯特莱夫那里套话或者打听出什么情报。——虽然以他神罗将军的身份来说，叫个小兵前来问话可是轻而易举，然而遗憾的是，在此之前他和克劳德.斯特莱夫之间完全没有丝毫的交集。他们两人一个在神罗的底端，一个在神罗的顶端，就仿佛两条永远不会相交的平行线——克劳德.斯特莱夫没有优秀到能进入他的直属部队，而日常事务中，萨菲罗斯也有专门为他配属的勤务兵为他传达命令、处理各种事项。所以，身为神罗将军的『萨菲罗斯』，完全没有在众多耳目的监视下、突然单独召见一般兵『克劳德』的合理理由——

这可有一点麻烦了……交叠起手臂，萨菲罗斯托腮凝视着电脑屏幕。

或许，在某个需要大量一般兵配合的任务里把那个『克劳德.斯特莱夫』安排进去这样比较自然……？不过由他所主导的、并同时还要带领众多一般兵的场合，也就只有战争这种情况了……虽然不是个很合适的场所，不过把『克劳德』安排到自己指挥的部队中也许是个不错的选择？毕竟在战场上经历生离死别的人情绪总会有些波动，说不定那个『克劳德』也会如同他梦里的那位女性一样，情绪激动下不用他套话就会主动透露些什么……——

咚咚。一阵突兀响起的敲门声打断了萨菲罗斯的谋划，这个时候会有谁来过来——萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉把电脑的页面切换到了工作模式。而下一刻，还未经他出声允许，他办公室的门便被人粗暴的打开，伴随着重重的脚步声一起来的还有一个咋咋呼呼的喊声：

“哟~老大~2nd特种兵扎克斯.菲尔，完成任务前来向您汇报——”

随随便便的动作加上大大咧咧的口吻。  
会这么和他说话的，只有安吉尔的“小狗”，扎克斯.菲尔。

“2rd特种兵扎克斯，我应该和你说过，在我应声之前，不要擅自闯入我的办公室。”  
“诶？抱歉抱歉，急着过来汇报都忘了这事了，下次我记得的话一定注意，嘿嘿——”

面对萨菲罗斯明显露出的不快，扎克斯仿佛完全没有感受到似的笑嘻嘻的道着歉，毫不畏惧的直面萨菲罗斯所释放出的不爽低气压。

“……那么任务完成的如何了？”对于粗神经的小狗，萨菲罗斯明智的选择直接切入正题。

“啊啊、完美搞定。什么波折都没有。顺利的找到预定目标、顺利的解决、顺利的回来——一切都顺利的仿佛被幸运女神眷顾似的，你看这一回我甚至都能提前两天完成任务回来了诶——唔，这绝对是因为我带着我的『幸运的黄金陆行鸟』的缘故，恩恩，没错一定是这样。”

扎克斯一个人自顾自的点着头，萨菲罗斯则拿起休息前还没处理完的文件，瞥了扎克斯一眼，不疾不徐的接话道：

“既然这么顺利的话，那么我期待你的报告书也能一样顺利的制作出来。”

“唔！老大！拜托你不要在别人凯旋归来的头一天就这么给人泼冷水好么……”

一听到报告书三个字，扎克斯瞬间耷拉下看不见的耳朵和尾巴，活脱脱一副被主人抛弃的可怜小狗样。

“收起你那个装可怜的小狗表情，对我没用。按军规，没有事后的报告书就不算任务完成，若影响到你之后的晋升考核，后果自负。”

“……切，这个我也知道啦。不过文案工作什么的我真的不擅长啦，幸好最近还有我家小陆行鸟能帮我一起处理，再怎么截止期内提交还是可以做……”

“能完成就好，不管你是找陆行鸟、莫古力还是其他什么东西帮忙。”

萨菲罗斯有一点不耐烦的打断扎克斯的话。他手头还有很多事物需要处理，没那么多空闲陪着扎克斯闲聊。见状扎克斯也耸了耸肩，识趣的准备离开。而就在扎克斯正要踏出公室之际，萨菲罗斯不知道是想到了些什么，忽然出声叫住了扎克斯——“扎克斯，回去的时候顺带叫安吉尔来我这一下。”“好咧，是有关于对五台战争的布局吗？”“……算是吧，有一些部署需要调整，得告知一下安吉尔。”

萨菲罗斯微微扬起嘴角。估计扎克斯想破脑袋都想不到萨菲罗斯要调整部署的真正原因。

“那么，没其他事情的话我就先撤啦~得按将军大人的吩咐，回去先和我家小陆行鸟一起先把讨厌的报告书给制作出来啊——”

“你知道就好。”

萨菲罗斯微微蹙眉。——这是第三次了。扎克斯第三次在他面前提到陆行鸟了。有一点奇怪。

“……扎克斯。”

“恩？”

“你真的让陆行鸟……帮你一起写报告？”

“嘿嘿，这个嘛，得看是什么样的陆行鸟了呢——”

扎克斯带着一副终于等到你开口问了的表情自豪的挺起胸膛。不是萨菲罗斯想吐槽，只是扎克斯这个表情和动作实在太像一只在炫耀自己幼崽的陆行鸟妈妈。

“嘿嘿，我的小陆行鸟——『克劳德.斯特莱夫』可是我的幸运黄金陆行鸟哟。”  
“………………”

英雄的绿色眼眸里掠过一道强烈的光芒，仿佛是一个刚捕捉到猎物踪迹的大型肉食动物。扎克斯本能的警戒起来，然而萨菲罗斯却在下一瞬便恢复了常态，优雅的端起了放在一边的咖啡杯，缓缓扬起了一个愉快、但又似乎是意味深长的笑容。

“扎克斯。”  
“恩？还有事吗？”  
“不用通知安吉尔了。”  
“诶？啊？可是刚才还说——”  
“没事了。计划变更了。”  
“啊？喔、那好……”

一头雾水的扎克斯抓着脑袋转身离开了他的办公室，目送着对方离去的背影，萨菲罗斯半眯起了眼眸，再一次打开了电脑页面。  
还真是天降的惊喜,得来全不费工夫。若用杰内西斯的话来说，就是来自女神的馈赠吧——

啜了一口已经有点变凉的咖啡。径直凝视着屏幕上那双蓝宝石般的大眼睛和一根根不服帖、倔强着竖起的金色头发。萨菲罗斯忽然愉悦的轻笑出声。

不。不是女神。而是来自陆行鸟之神的赠礼吧——

好了。『克劳德.斯特莱夫』。  
又一次，到了评定的时刻了——

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

章三

萨菲罗斯在远处静静的观察着有着一个陆行鸟发型的少年和一旁的扎克斯.菲尔微笑着说着话。

从他现在的角度看过去，只能看见少年白皙的侧脸。少年抬着头，神情专注的望着比他高了大半个脑袋的、正眉飞色舞的诉说着些什么的2nd特种兵。而后在对方夸张的叹了一口气的时候，露出一抹淡淡的微笑。

“……所以说，我就讨厌笔头工作啦，呜呜，这世上要是没有什么文案工作该多好……”  
“嘛，这对扎克斯来说确实困难一点……”

即便离那两人还有一些距离，他们的对话还是清晰的传入了他的耳朵，托被强过的听力的福，就算处在不太近的距离内，他都可以捕捉到远处对话的每一句内容。

面对一脸沮丧表情的大狗狗，少年安抚似的伸出了手拍了拍对方的肩。被安抚着的男人似乎很开心对方能认同自己，表情瞬间从一只委屈的大狗一秒切换成了撒娇模式。

“呜呜，还是我的小陆行鸟最贴心，连安吉尔都说要没有你帮忙完成那些报告书的话，下一次晋升一定没有我的份儿——呐，那克劳德，等哥哥我升到1st后，要不要考虑来做我的勤务兵或者辅佐官之类的？哥哥我一定会好好照着你哟——”

“辅佐官？是读作辅佐官写作打杂写报告顺带收拾善后的吧？”

少年歪了歪头扬起眉，轻微的角度变化正好使得萨菲罗斯可以看清少年大半个脸。少年看似不满意的样子撇着嘴，然而碧蓝色的眼眸中却闪过了一丝促狭的光泽。

“除了写报告外还得帮忙输入报告。毕竟扎克斯那个独特的一指输入法，打一个字可得比平常人要耗费两倍以上的时间——”

说着，少年伸出左右食指，模仿着扎克斯平时用食指一个字母一个字母敲击键盘的样子，在半空中敲着无形的键盘。少年的手指白皙修长，虽然是一样的动作，然而由少年做起来，却不可思议的、如同演奏钢琴一般的灵巧、优雅。

“哇啊！反了反了，小克劳德你居然敢取笑我——哼哼，对上官不敬的坏小孩得处罚，过来过来——”

身材高大的特种兵轻而易举的一把勾住了少年的脖子，把少年的脑袋压在了自己的胸口，接着不管不顾少年的抗议和挣扎，伸出大手胡乱摸着少年的发。

“呜、呜哇！扎克斯做什么！头、头发都弄乱了啦！”  
“没事没事！反正不弄你也是个乱糟糟的小陆行鸟头。”  
“谁、谁是陆行鸟——！！！”  
“呜呜，还是这个手感最好，我的心灵都得到治愈了——”  
“喂！不要说的别人好像家养宠物似的！”

少年轻轻给了对方肚子一拳，乘着对方条件反射的弓起身体时一溜烟的闪身从大狗狗的魔爪下逃开。由于刚才的一番挣扎，少年轻微的喘着气，原本如同白玉一般的脸颊染上了一层淡淡的绯色，透蓝的眼眸也有了一点点的湿润。

“唔、扎克斯你真是的……”

少年的话语，因为那个由远至近向他们走来的身影而戛然而止。  
一瞬间，只能让人联想起碧穹的天青色眼眸中，映着神罗英雄的挺拔身姿。

“Sir.萨菲罗斯…………？”

无意识的，少年嚅动着嘴唇，呢喃道英雄的名字。

自打萨菲罗斯出现后，少年便拘谨的站在一边，垂着眼帘不怎么说话。  
在少年最初注意到他的那一刻，和普通人一样的，少年的眼眸里满是惊讶、慌张和无法置信的神情。不、虽然只是那么极其短暂的一瞬间，萨菲罗斯还是敏锐的抓到了少年眼中那一闪而过的异样神色。  
萨菲罗斯不知道该怎么描述少年那一刻的眼神。那个神情，是萨菲罗斯至今从未见过的复杂和深邃。  
那一刻。少年注视他。又似乎不在注视着他。原本清澈透明的蔚蓝色眼眸，在那一瞬，似乎被无形的时间魔法所沉淀，变成了一泊深不见底的深幽泉水。  
那不是一个才15岁的少年会拥有的眼神。那双深蓝色的眸子里，有着不和少年年龄的沧桑和伤痛。   
少年就这样微微张着嘴注视着他。不。更确切的说，是透过他在看着什么他不知道的人。  
萨菲罗斯并不知道少年是在自己身上看到了谁的影子。只是这样的表情……被这样一双饱含了各种深沉情感的眼神所注视着，不知怎么，他却忽然无法平静下来。  
从没有人用过这样的眼神注视过他。  
他所接触过的人类视线，不是尊敬的、畏惧的、便是羡慕的、嫉妒的。即便勉强算的上是朋友的安吉尔和杰内西斯，有时也能从他们的眼神中掠过一丝不安或者紧张。  
然而，克劳德看着他的眼神里却没有这些。取而代之的是，是另一种无法言语的、深厚的又复杂的情感。

仿佛是见到许久未见友人时的喜悦  
又好像似见到了常年宿敌一般的愤懑  
又如同是看到失而复得恋人般的欣慰和释然

萨菲罗斯不明白、也不懂得为何克劳德的眼神里会那么多激烈的情感。只是被这么一双如同山谷幽泉一般的深邃眸子所盯着，他却如同被施了魔法一般，再也无法离开视线。  
纵然，他知道克劳德看着的并不是「他」。然而第一次被人用着他不曾拥有过的浓烈情感的眼神所眺望着，萨菲罗斯的心里，无法控制的，荡起了一层波澜。

……或许，眼前的少年，真的就是他梦中女性所说的那个『克劳德』……？

萨菲罗斯在心中重重的划下一个问号。他迎着少年的目光回视过去。而少年却在此刻飞快的移开了视线。直接和他交错开了目光——

之后，少年再也没有露出过这样的神情。  
在扎克斯的引荐下，少年简单的做了一下自我介绍后，便后退一步，将自己的身姿悄悄的隐藏在扎克斯的影子下，不再说话。或许是觉得自己不便插入两位1st特种兵的谈话吧。少年低垂着视线，微蹙着眉头不知是在走神还是在整理情绪。  
阳光下，少年长长的金色睫毛微微闪着柔和的光。不知怎么，让萨菲罗斯联想起曾经出任务时在野外偶然看到的还未成年的小鹿。  
优雅、美丽、也是有着这样大大的眼睛长长的睫毛、跟在人后若即若离——但你若想要稍微拉近一点距离，它便会立刻警惕的跳开，在远处小心翼翼的张望着你。  
萨菲罗斯继续不动声色的留意着少年的一举一动。在这短短几分钟内少年似乎便调整好了自己的情绪。抬起头开始聆听他们、不、是「他」——扎克斯.菲尔说话。  
只是那么一眼，萨菲罗斯便注意到了，少年投向扎克斯.菲尔的眼神和投向他的眼神则截然不同。『克劳德.斯特莱夫』凝视着扎克斯的眼睛里充满敬慕、憧憬、以及无条件的信赖。  
少年、那么专注的看着扎克斯。就如同他在留意着少年的举动似的，少年也在无意识的、或者说已经变成了习惯一般的注意着扎克斯的每一句言语、每一个动作——那个投向扎克斯的眼神中，始终都带着一层温柔的笑意。宛如正凝视着心中无可取代、重要的人一般。

这么来看，这个『克劳德.斯特莱夫』是那个粗神经的扎克斯.菲尔的崇拜者或者说是爱仰慕者啊……从少年那么一心一意注视着扎克斯的神态中，萨菲罗斯得出了以上结论。

呵，这一点，或许可以利用。

萨菲罗斯微眯起眼眸，注视着眼前那个正爽朗笑着的男人。

在扎克斯话唠了好一会后，少年似乎想起了什么似的，忽然犹犹豫豫的轻轻拉了拉扎克斯的衣角，眨了下眼睛。  
虽然只是个细微的动作，不过身为顶尖特种兵的萨菲罗斯自然不会看落下。心里轻哼了一声，不过萨菲罗斯并没有打断两人无声的眼神交流。

接到少年投过了眼神后，扎克斯有一瞬间的停顿。接下来便似乎领悟到了什么似的。抓了抓脑袋对少年拍了拍肩膀说了声抱歉抱歉，快去吧。

于是少年抬头看了一下萨菲罗斯，目光在萨菲罗斯和扎克斯之间来回游弋。最后才像似下定决心，冲着萨菲罗斯行了一个完美的军礼后，告辞转身离开。

“他有事？”眺望着克劳德离去的背景，萨菲罗斯用着漫不经心的口吻问道。向外奔放的纯金色头发在人群是那么的醒目，即便走出了好远，他还是能轻易的在人流中看到那个小小的身影。  
“啊、是啊是啊、小克劳德下午还有训练。我都几乎忘了这事，这都差点害得他要迟到了。”  
“……看来你们之间的关系相当不错么。”单是靠眼神就能意识到对方说什么。至少萨菲罗斯至今，还没有遇上过一个不用通过语言、单靠眼神就能和他沟通的人。  
“那~是~我和我家小陆行鸟可情投意合、心有灵犀呢。”扎克斯挺起胸膛，再一次变身为夸耀自己幼崽的陆行鸟妈妈，“老大，你可不知道，和克劳德一起出任务我有多省心和顺利，经常就是我还没想到的事儿，我的小陆行鸟优等生就已经都事先准备妥当了。”  
“哦？没想到你们是「那种」关系。”  
“……恩？那种关系？你说的是什么关系？啊、等、等等、老大，你不会以为我和克劳德是那个的「那种」关系吧？”扎克斯夸张的捂住胸口大叫一声，只差没表演原地转一圈晕厥倒地的戏码，“天地可鉴啊，我扎克斯.菲尔可是直的就跟你的正宗一样啊……而且克劳德才15岁啊，我可不是那种对少年起性趣的变态！再说了，小克劳德也是笔直笔直的好嘛！人家可是有暗恋的妹子的！”  
“哦？”萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，话题终于引入到重点上来了。  
“嘿嘿、我家的小陆行鸟对我可是向来无话不说的。”黑色的陆行鸟妈妈得意的晃了晃脑袋，“不过啦八卦别人的情史这种事情想来将军大人你也不感兴趣，不说也罢。”  
“我倒无所谓。”  
“诶？诶诶诶？！！——”这一次扎克斯是真的被吓到瞪大了眼睛。向来被评为对别人零兴趣的萨菲罗斯将军居然有兴致来听别人的八卦？这是天要下红雨了还是米德加要爆炸了？  
“怎么了？”  
“诶？啊、没，没事……”扎克斯讪讪的摸了摸后颈。刚才的冲击太大，一时间都差点忘了他原来想说的话，“其实也没什么啦，只是克劳德在提到他家乡同村的一个女生时口吻和眼神有些不同，所以我猜那个姑娘应该是克劳德喜欢？或者说是有好感的人吧。”  
“同村的女性？”  
“啊啊、记得是一个叫蒂法、有着一头乌黑长发的姑娘，跟克劳德差不多同龄吧。在克劳德离开家乡的前一晚还来送过他。”  
黑发。同龄。那便不是他梦里的那个女性。  
“仅此而已？”  
“啊、恩……克劳德说他之后就来米德加加入神罗，应该也没什么再认识的女性了吧……？”……不会吧，萨菲罗斯居然真的一副很认真的表情在听他八卦他家小陆行鸟的事？难道说将军的工作已经着实枯燥无聊到需要听听八卦来调剂一下神经的地步了？  
“说不定在路上也会结识一些异性友人，以他这个年纪来说，会想要结交一些女性朋友也是正常的事。”  
“哈哈，那要看是谁了。我家小陆行鸟之前一贯的口头禅可是‘没兴趣’哟。认识他这大半年，倒还真没有见到过他对什么人有特别兴趣，应该不会还有结识什么其他特别的人啦。”扎克斯一副绝不可能的样子摆了摆手，脑袋上的黑色刺猬毛也跟着一起晃了两晃。  
“哦、也许只是没告诉你而已。”看到黑色的陆行鸟妈妈一副那么自信笃定的样子，微妙的，萨菲罗斯涌起一丝想要稍微打击一下对方的念头。  
“…………”  
如他所预料的，话音落后，扎克斯难得安静了下来，一手托腮，似乎在思考些什么。  
“不会的。”  
又出乎他预料的，扎克斯露出笑容。浅蓝色的眼眸里没有一丝的阴霾和不安。

“克劳德。他不会对我说谎的。”

拉开浴室的门，蒸腾的热气在温度微凉的室内瞬间具现化为一股缥缈的雾气，接着刹那间又再度融于空气之中，化为虚无。  
萨菲罗斯一边擦着半湿的长发一边走向厨房。有着一般人家主卧那么大小的宽敞厨房里有一整墙面的酒柜，里面放着琳琅满目各种类型的酒类，宛如一个小型的酒类收藏馆。  
这一切都是神罗的安排，神罗的布置，配的上英雄称号的硕大套房，配的上英雄品位的美酒佳肴。一切的一切，都是神罗设定的，作为一个英雄所需要配置的标准和规格。至于英雄本身的喜好如何，与此无关。  
所以，萨菲罗斯从未想过打开过这个柜子。  
然而今夜，他却有一点想要品酒的欲望。

站在柜子前，面对五颜六色到让人眼花的各色酒瓶，萨菲罗斯思忖了片刻，伸手取出了一只，开启瓶盖为自己倒上了一杯。

Blue Curacao  
蓝香橙酒。

并不是什么名贵的酒。只是它的颜色，恰好让他想到了今天遇上的那只小黄金陆行鸟的眼睛。时而忧郁又时而温柔的，仿佛大海一般的蓝。  
托那只叨叨的刺猬毛陆行鸟妈妈的福，只浪费了少许时间他便顺利的获得不少的情报，唔，应该说是获得了充足到有些多余的情报……上到小陆行鸟的身高血型体重出生地，下到小陆行鸟的爱好、口味、作息时间乃至喜欢的异性类型……在他看似无意的巧妙引导下，扎克斯差不多把自己所知道的、关于『克劳德.斯特莱夫』的个人情况都跟竹筒倒豆子似的统统都坦白了出来。情况详细到甚至让让萨菲罗斯一度产生了是不是让扎克斯转去情报科更适合之类的念头。

从扎克斯这里套出的话来看，这个名叫克劳德.斯特莱夫的少年的人生轨迹真的非常平凡。出身在一个单亲家庭，没有父亲，之后在这个闭塞的小村庄里长到14岁，告别了母亲和疑似暗恋的同龄少女，独自一人踏上了前往米德加的旅途。旅行当中也波澜不惊，没遭遇什么危险就这样平安的到达了米德加，之后少年便加入了神罗。或许是因为少年容貌出众又不怎么擅长人际交往的缘故，在入伍不久后便遭到欺负和排挤。据扎克斯所说，他是在一次偶然中看到一群老兵油子们把一大堆本不属于少年的事儿都扔给少年，而少年却什么都没说只是一个人留下来默默完成时，他实在看不下去出手教训了那几个欺负克劳德的老兵，这样才认识的克劳德。之后克劳德便渐渐和扎克斯走的很近。除了扎克斯外，无论男女，克劳德在神罗里都什么没有特别关系亲近的人在。

完整的、没有丝毫破绽和矛盾之处的、克劳德.斯特莱夫至今为止的人生经历。没有一丝一毫的特别之处。

单看少年的过往经历，少年都和他梦中的那个女性扯不上分毫的关系。少年十五年的人生岁月里里没有他梦中的那个女性可以插入落脚的地方。与此同时，少年之前的生活虽然说不上有多富足，但至少也没有遭受什么重大伤害或者困苦到让关心他的人因此而要憎恨他人的地步。

所以，这个名叫『克劳德.斯特莱夫』的少年，无论以哪个方面切入来推测和假设，都应该和他那个梦，以及和他本人——和神罗的将军萨菲罗斯，没有任何的关联和交集。——除了最初见面的那一瞬间，少年一刹那闪过的特别眼神外。少年对待萨菲罗斯的态度和反应，都和忽然遇上神罗将军的普通大众没什么不同。

然而，就是那一晃而过的眼神。让萨菲罗斯无论如何都无法在少年的情报上直接盖一个红色的PASS章，就这样翻过这一页。

为什么他会露出这样的表情，而他到底又在透过自己看着谁……

橙色的灯光下，酒杯中碧蓝色的清澈液体折射出格外美丽的流光。

端起酒杯，萨菲罗斯眺望着窗外米德加繁华的夜景。喧嚣的不夜城之夜这才刚刚开始。世人皆叹的绚丽夜景在他眼中一分不值，若比美丽，神罗人造的夜色怎么比得上今天所遇上的，那双天然、纯粹又透明的蓝来的更加的绮丽和夺目。

克劳德.斯特莱夫……

他用舌尖缓缓嚅嗫着少年的名字。轻柔的、细致的、反复的，就如同优雅的细品美酒一般。

“还是在观察一段时间吧……”

最终，他在心中的情报册上在少年的名字旁划了一个待定的问号。只为了那双他所看不透的、美丽碧眸——

（TBC）


	4. Chapter 4

章四

在偶遇「萨菲罗斯」将军的半个月后，克劳德接到了他这一次、加入神罗后的首个野外任务。  
说是野外任务，其实也只是在米德加地区活动，甚至最远都不会到相邻的牧场区域。

“只是替还未彻底完工的米德加市清理掉一些在周围出没的怪物而已，说那啥一点……也就是清道夫的工作了。”同行的一个比克劳德年长了好几岁、名叫斯蒂夫的一般兵拍了拍克劳德的肩膀，一副无聊的样子耸了耸肩，“第一次离开米德加市就是这样的任务，想必你也觉得挺失望的吧。”  
“……没有。”克劳德平静的回答。面对少年没有流露出丝毫不满或者抱怨的脸孔，斯蒂夫有些不以为然的插着腰，只当对方是因为第一次和人外出任务而放不开罢了。  
“你这小子，真是……这次任务都是和我们一样的一般兵啦，用不着那么拘谨，反正我们这种当不了特种兵的普通人呢，对神罗来说只是无数可替换的消耗品而已啦——在战场上我们负责当肉盾和垫脚石，而战场下呢——”青年撇了撇嘴，露出了些许不愉快的表情，“就的给那些尊贵的小姐少爷们当佣人、保安还有清洁工——就像今天这样的——”  
一边说着，青年一边随手干掉了一只Mandragora。这不是牧场那边的小怪么，居然都溜达到这边来了……青年切了一声，更加不爽的踢了一脚地面。  
“……算了，我刚才说了的那些你也不用往心里去。认清楚自己的能力，安分的做好自己的事情领好自己那份薪水就行——只要别妄想成为英雄或者特种兵之类的，其实也没什么大不了的。”  
说到英雄这个词时，青年看到少年的眉头微微跳了跳，像似被触动到了什么。  
“哈哈，果然，像你这个年纪的男孩子啊，都憧憬着成为英雄什么的吧——”  
——啊啊、年轻就是好啊。青年正想这么感慨的时候，少年那双和大海一般清澈又深邃的碧蓝眼眸忽然直直的扫过来，看的斯蒂夫心头一愣。  
“不。”  
少年，用着带着稚嫩感的嗓音认真而又坚定的回答道。

“我觉得，现在这样，就是最好的了——”

和斯蒂夫结束了简单的交谈后，带领他们这一小队的队长便过来指示所有人员分散进行四周的清理工作。

诚如刚才和克劳德搭话的青年所说。目前会米德加附近郊外出没的只是一些不成气候、零星小怪而已。而一些等级稍高一些的怪物，早在当初米德加初建的时候就派特种兵所清扫了一遍。所以如今他们要做的，真的就是清理被整顿过区域那些侥幸逃脱的低级小怪这样名副其实的清洁工工作——

所以，这种几乎是简单到都不能被称得上是任务的行动，应该没什么好担心。

望着四周已经四散开的同伴们的背影，克劳德的心头却掠过一丝忧虑。

他们离开米德加不算太远，外加这块区域的怪物也早就被清理过（话说除了米德加巨蟒外，这里也找不出什么其他什么像样的怪），而剩下那些等级只有在个位数上下的小怪就算是一般兵都可以应付自如。所以即便这样四散行动按理也不会遭遇什么险情——……

然而，不知为何，克劳德却隐隐有一股不安。

这次的任务，或许并不一定就能这么轻松结束。没有原因的，他就是有着这样的预感——

接到这份紧急报告时，萨菲罗斯刚完成一个在朱农地区的重要任务。此刻正在回米德加的路上的一个休憩补给站中。  
说是重要任务，其实也没什么大不了的，不过就是护送神罗总裁前往朱农视察顺带参加一个合作会议，再护送总裁安全返回而已。其实这种程度的任务，交给普通的几个2nd再加个一名1st就完全绰绰有余了。然而为了向各方炫耀神罗的武力和财力，向来好大喜功的神罗总裁指名要萨菲罗斯一起陪同，全然不顾萨菲罗斯手头还有一堆的军务等着处理。  
面对总裁如此兴致所来的决定，萨菲罗斯淡然着脸，接受下了这个无聊的任务。  
结果一切就如同萨菲罗斯所预料的那样，整个行程都平稳无聊到没有半点水花。顺顺利利的抵达，顺顺利利的举办了会议，现在正顺顺利利的返回。顺利到让萨菲罗斯不禁怀疑打乱了他所有的工作安排特地跑过来一次到底是为了什么？单纯的浪费生命吗？  
好在萨菲罗斯面无表情的扑克脸并不会泄露出他此刻内心的不满和百无聊赖。在外人看起来，他还是那个眼神冷峻、一丝不苟的将军。直到一份加急报告被送到萨菲罗斯手上，萨菲罗斯的眼睛里这才闪过了一道真正意义上的光芒。  
比起这种只能待在车厢里的护送任务，不可否认的，萨菲罗斯还是更加喜爱一点那些需要在野外行动的任务——虽然那些怪物对他来说弱的只如同蝼蚁一般，但比起不透风的车厢里，至少外面还能呼吸上新鲜空气。

萨菲罗斯站起身，甚至有一点感谢突然而至的加急报告。

被送至萨菲罗斯手中的报告内容很简短。只有短短一行：米德加地区C点，一队负责区域清理的普通士兵在20分前遇袭，情况紧急，请求立刻支援。结束。  
看着这份简单的不能再简单的报告，萨菲罗斯微微疑惑的皱起眉头。米德加区域C点，那个地方离开米德加市也不算太远，通常在那边出没的都是一些等级低的可怜的野外小怪，即便是普通一般兵来应付也绰绰有余，怎么弄到紧急求助甚至还被送到他这个作为最高负责人的将军手上的——

“接报的通讯兵还有说什么吗？”

“通讯兵说他们在接到联络的时候听起来那边的情况很混乱，通讯器里到处都是兵器交接的碰撞声和人的呼喊声。联络他们的士官在说了几句后似乎便遭受到什么东西的袭击便再也无法联络，另外，在通讯被切断的那一刻，通讯兵在通讯器里听到了……”勤务兵咽了咽口水，观察了一眼萨菲罗斯的神色，这才犹犹豫豫的说了下去，“……听到了一声非常响亮的龙吼——”

“……你说是龙？”

“是的！将军！！！”

如果真是在米德加附近出现龙的话，这倒确实可以归为紧急事件。在他们所掌握情报中，米德加区域可没有龙的栖息地，这突然冒出的龙到底哪里来的之后可该归塔克斯好好调查了。而他眼前的当务之急，是这个地点C正好位于他们回程的必经之地，如果现在就从休憩站出发，大概一个小时左右就会到达那里——萨菲罗斯瞬间在心中罗列出好几个应急方案，思索了一下他决定由他们这边先派两名1st和三名2nd带一个小队前去探路——若是从米德加那边派人过去支援，估计等赶到那里的时候大概就剩下一片残缺的尸体了。反正只是一般的龙的话，先遣队的这些战力完全能应付自如，而他本人则换上普通军车负责警戒总统车队的四周情况会比较来的妥当——

“报告将军！遇袭的那个小队士兵名单已经确定了。”

又一份报告被送至了萨菲罗斯手中。只是人员名单对此刻的萨菲罗斯来说没有多大意义，萨菲罗斯匆匆扫了一眼后正要放下，然而在看到最末的一瞬间他的动作有了一瞬间的停顿。

克劳德.斯特莱夫

名单的末尾，写着一个最近在他舌尖上滚过了N次的名字。那双清澈又深邃的宝蓝色眼睛，顿时在他脑海中一闪而过——

“萨菲罗斯将军……？”勤务兵有些好奇的看着将军大人紧蹙着眉头、露出了难得一见的迟疑神色。

“没什么。通知下去，所有随行的特种兵们都进入警戒状态，注意留意要人们的安全。另外准备好一只陆行鸟，立刻就要——”

“是、是，长官！”从萨菲罗斯的声音中感受到将军似乎有一点不同寻常的认真时（通常情况无论发什么状态将军的语调都是那么的平稳、不会有一丝变化）勤务兵应答的声音里也不由得染上了一丝紧张，“那个，萨菲罗斯将军，那只陆行鸟，是要派遣给谁用的——？”

面对勤务兵小心翼翼的窥探他的眼神，萨菲罗斯转身淡淡的瞥了他一眼，长长的银发扫过了补给站朴素的椅背。

“我。”

“诶诶诶？您、您的意思是您要——”

“C点的紧急情况由我亲自去处理，你有意见？”

“没、没有——”勤务兵死命压抑着才没把已经冲到喉咙口的质疑给喊了出来。虽然这确实不合理——即便是那地方真的出现了龙，也断没有让作为神罗军最高负责人的英雄大人扔下一堆重要人物独自前去处理的道理。作为一军的统帅，萨菲罗斯将军难道不应该在这里坐镇指挥以及守护着要人们的安全吗——尚未没弄清楚事情前后始末就这么轻率的离开，这样的决定可真的一点都不像似萨菲罗斯将军平日的做事风格……不过就算再给勤务兵一百个胆子，他也不敢把他此刻的疑问对着当事人本人直接说出来——在慌张的敬了一个礼后，勤务兵立刻转身向后跑去。

于是，再一次低头凝视那份名单。萨菲罗斯沉着脸交叠起了双臂。

他知道这个决定有悖常理。只是思忖了再三后，他还是败给了自己想要独自前去一探的心情。

无法否认的，在看到克劳德这三个字的那一刻，他的内心确实起了波动和涟漪。——这难道不是上天所赐予他试探『克劳德』的最好机会吗……有一个声音如此在他的耳畔他的心里低低的呢喃着……——找个由头，由他一个人独自前去，去看一看那个用着独特的深邃眼神注视着他的克劳德.斯特莱夫，会在生死攸关的情况下做何应对——说不定就在这次的事件里他就可以弄清楚——弄清楚这个『克劳德』到底是不是他要找的那个人……

和这个缠绕在他心头多日的问题比起来，神罗那些只会夸夸其谈的大人物们瞬间变得不值一提。

反正也就一次。一次。就可以决定他之后是否还需要再关心『克劳德.斯特莱夫』这个人了。萨菲罗斯对自己解释到。他知道这听起来像个自欺欺人的借口——其实大半也真是。  
他无法欺骗自己，他的灵魂在为能再一次见到那个少年而雀跃着——虽然他也不知道这是出于何种原因，只是自从两周前第一次见到那个少年后，他的心头一直都会时不时涌起想要见一见少年的念头。没有理由的、没有预兆的，就是突然间无比想要见到对方、想要见到那双湛蓝透明的眼睛——想要到到几近疯狂。

这可真是个古怪的、完全不合常理也没有任何逻辑可言的想法。萨菲罗斯一边压抑着这个不可理喻的念头一边冷静客观分析着自己的内心，露出一丝困惑的表情。

在此之前，他从未像这样渴求过什么人。即便是有生理需求的时候，萨菲罗斯也只是淡然的、或者说是平静理智的处理掉欲望而已。那些和他发生过关系的女人们，则向来是一夜之后再无瓜葛。这些主动贴上来的女人对他而言也不过只是一时用来处理性欲的临时工具而已，将积累在身体里的东西倾倒出来后，于他，便再无任何意义——

所以，萨菲罗斯不明白，这样的自己……为什么会时不时有渴望想要见上克劳德一面的冲动呢。想见对方的意愿每一次都来的那么突然和强烈……就仿佛似那种已经分别了长久的情侣一般，在不经意的想到对方的那一刻，思念之情就无法抑制的涌上心头——

这完全没有道理，萨菲罗斯心想。他和那个少年也只是见过一次而已，他对克劳德的这份思念和渴求到底从何而来——……然而这份措手不及的渴求每一回都产生的那么的自然，就像似他理所当然的应该被少年所吸引，而那个少年，也似乎理所当然的，就应该属于他一样……

『属于他』

这个说法，不知为何让他的胸口再一次翻滚着一些说不清道不明的情绪。每一次想到这一点的时候，萨菲罗斯总会感受到他的身体里有什么东西在骚动着、叫嚣着想要挣脱自己理性的控制而去做些什么——

他想做什么？

或者说，除去所谓理智这一层枷锁外，他的『本能』到底想要做什么——

『我、想要的是……——』

让思考停止、思维放空。让平日里掌控自己言行举止的那一层理性暂时的从主导他的表舞台上退下后，剩下的那个名为『萨菲罗斯』的最原始最本能的意识，究竟希望做些什么——

我

想要的是……

蓬松的、仿佛吸收了太阳光芒的金色发丝在他的脑海中飞舞着、跳跃着  
——

在三三两两、漫不经心四散扫荡的士兵们当中，只有克劳德一人察觉到了空气中所洋溢着的异样危险的味道。  
只是，就当克劳德正要呼叫同行的一般兵们让他们留意四周的时候，他们脚下的这片大地陡然间剧烈晃动了起来。一时间，除了克劳德之外的所有人，都东倒西歪的跌倒或者跌坐在地上。  
“怎么了？这是地震了吗？”离开克劳德最近的斯蒂夫捂着屁股大声嚷嚷着，随即他还未说完的抱怨便被一声振聋发聩的吼叫给盖了过去——

——是龙！！！除了克劳德之外的所有人，都在看到那巨大身躯的同时刷白了脸色。

为什么米德加地区会有龙？！这里明明就不是龙所活动的范围啊！！！所有人都青着脸惊慌失措，突兀的出现在他们面前的庞然大物的实在太过巨大和震撼了……覆着坚硬鳞片的巨体以及有着无比锋利的爪子的四肢，光是看一眼就足够让普通人腿软的站不起来……而面对颤巍巍举着剑的士兵们，通体漆黑的巨龙仿佛是在嘲笑他们一般，再一次发出了令所有人绝望的怒吼。

“呜哇啊————”

伴随着震耳欲聋的龙鸣，有的一般兵已经被吓的一屁股坐在了地上，勉强站着的，也都面如死灰的握着剑颤抖着。在一群完全没有从震惊和慌乱中恢复过来的人里，没有人注意到只有克劳德一人面不改色额毫不动摇的直视着眼前硕大无朋的巨龙。

Dark Dragon……克劳德用着只有自己才能听到的声音低声呢喃到。

拥有超高HP和攻击力，仅在北大空洞里活动的黑色巨龙，为什么会出现在远在千里之外的米德加地区？！克劳德还记得他以前和同伴们在大空洞内部遇上它并击败它的经历。对曾经三次打败过萨菲罗斯的克劳德来说，干掉这条巨龙并不是什么困难的事情，然而……

在又一声响彻四方的嘶鸣下，黑龙终于展开了攻击。——仅仅只是一击，除了轻松闪过的克劳德外，其余的人全都或跪或躺在了地上，甚至还有人已经直接重伤晕了过去。

是的，要击溃它并不是什么问题，只是他是否应该在这么多人面前施展出自己的真正实力？——克劳德有一丝摇摆不定。他是想要改变已经发生的悲剧所以才和星球签订了契约再一次回到了过去——然而在尼布尔海姆事件发生之前就暴露出自己力量的话，毫无疑问的这一定会给他带来一大串没有必要的麻烦（神罗知晓后一定会欣喜万分的将他丢进宝条的实验室来换取得到他力量的秘密）……——为了能万无一失的避免或者阻止悲剧源头的发生，此刻，他必须得谨慎小心的彻底隐藏起自己的力量不被神罗所获知……——是的，一切以星球为重。为了最后所有人都能有一个美好的未来，所以眼下这些牺牲也是无可奈何的……

（不需要动摇，克劳德。）  
星球的声音，似乎在他内心这么诉说着。

（但是……）

克劳德有些烦躁的咬下了嘴唇。不该有的焦虑情绪在他的胸口扩散。

（但是，我做不到……）

他无法就这样冷眼旁观这些鲜活的生命就这样的消失，或者无动于衷的只把这些活生生的人类当做是为了拯救星球而必须付出的牺牲或者垫脚石——说他心慈手软也好说他优柔寡断也罢。

总之，他做不到——

“……咳咳，克劳德……你没事……？”

随着巨龙重重的落在大地上，地面再一次剧烈的震动，斯蒂夫被振的再地面上弹跳了好几下，咳出了一口鲜血——因为黑龙最初的那一击攻击，他的胸前划开了一道长长的口子，没有死已经是万幸——或者说，还不如直接死了反而比较痛快。

他艰难的睁开眼，发现模糊的视野里一个金发少年正站离开他只有几步的地方，虽然脸上也沾了不少尘土不过少年看起来似乎并没有受到什么严重伤害。

“……嘿……果然和扎克斯……说的一样……你还真是只幸运的陆行鸟………————”

斯蒂夫笑了一声，随即又痛苦的皱紧眉头。鲜血正从他的伤口中不断溢出。见状，克劳德立刻大步上前按压住他的伤口止血并想实施治疗魔法，然而斯蒂夫却抓住了他的手摇了摇头：

“……别浪费精力了，以我们的能力，多少治疗魔法都抵不上黑龙的一次攻击……”  
“但这样你会……！”  
“……我们只是神罗的消耗品而已……我说过的，在战场上我们无足轻重，只是一串没人会在意的伤亡数字罢了……——”  
看着扎克斯的小陆行鸟皱起眉头，斯蒂夫虚弱的扬起了嘴角。  
“嘿，别一副苦瓜脸……以我们的实力……不会有奇迹发生的……与其将魔力浪费在我身上，你还不如保存体力，找个地方躲起来或者赶紧逃，说不定最后还真能运气好的逃过这一劫……”  
斯蒂夫又咳嗽了一声，鲜血顺着他的嘴角往下流淌。他的意识开始变得模糊。

不会有什么奇迹的。  
对他们这样的人来说，奇迹只是个听上去不怎么好笑的愚蠢笑话和不切实际的奢望罢了。

他们拯救不了别人，也拯救不了自己。  
最后变成荒野上一堆残破不堪的尸骨，才是他们最现实、也仅有可能的归宿。

没有人会来救他们的。

“……不会的，大家都会没事的……会有、一定会有奇迹发生的……”

在意识彻底陷入到黑暗的那一刻，斯蒂夫似乎隐隐约约听到有人在这样说着。  
那声音清脆又带着一份稚嫩……就像似还年幼的小陆行鸟的轻声鸣叫，这声调他很熟悉，几分钟前他还在和对方交流些什么，啊、是的……那个声音的主人是……就在那个名字要浮现出的那一刻，斯蒂夫的意识中断了——

起风了。

伴随着肆虐的狂风，绿色的、宛如银河一般的光点从大地上冉冉升起、聚集，当所有的光点都汇拢集中到一点后，那一处瞬间爆发出了强烈的、令人无法直视的光芒——

（TBC）


	5. Chapter 5

章五

刺目的绿色光芒炸裂后，克劳德的手中出现了一把巨大的、几乎快有他整个人高的锋利巨剑。  
那是他的老搭档——他的「六式」。自从被创造出来的那一天起就一直陪在他的身边，和他一起经历各种风雨解决各种危机，以及，一起送走了许多他认识的或是不认识的人。  
除去最初那二十来年，六式伴随他的日子几乎和他之后走过的人生一样漫长。  
所以这次和星球定下契约后，星球也颇为贴心的一并把这把陪着他最久同时也是他用的最顺手的武器一起送了回来——只要他需要，六式可以在任何时候回应他的召唤。就和萨菲罗斯那把著名的妖刀正宗一样。  
萨菲罗斯……一想到这个名字那张曾让他又爱又恨的俊美脸孔便无法控制的浮现在了他的眼前，克劳德不由得一个激灵。——可恶！现在可不是胡思乱想的时候！甩了甩头，克劳德将大剑插在一侧的岩石上后，粗略眺望了下四周的情况。  
因为刚才的两波攻击，除他之外的所有人员几乎都在地上，或昏迷或重伤……虽然目前还很幸运的没有死者出现——不过再拖下去这也只是早晚的事。

情况有一点麻烦。克劳德微微蹙起了眉头。

解决这条黑龙对他来说并不是什么难事（其实在克劳德看来不过也就是一只大一点的黑蜥蜴罢了）棘手的则是事后——他该怎么向之后赶来的救援队解释为什么所有人都受了重伤而只有他一个人安然无恙？还有最关键的、打倒这头黑龙的人又是谁呢。

——或许他之后也一并躺下装晕过去比较好？克劳德一边往后一跳避开了黑龙迎面袭来的一击凶狠又致命的攻击，一边继续思考着，这办法似乎可行，只是他不太确定眼下这一群全都昏迷着的士兵当中是否有人看到了他是唯一毫发无伤的那一个？

这还真有些麻烦。啧了一声，一个空中回转，克劳德高举六式重重挥了下去。

仅仅只是一击，黑龙便爆发出了一声巨大的悲鸣。长长的口子从胸口一直延伸到了腹部，鲜血如同瀑布一般汹涌的飞溅着，草地转瞬间就被染成了血红一片。受伤的巨龙因为剧烈的疼痛而变得愤怒，已然变成猩红色的眼眸恶狠狠的瞪向克劳德，接着便猛地扬起翅膀以着无法想象的速度飞快的向克劳德扑来——

仅仅只是一刹那，锋利无比的龙爪便杀到了克劳德的面前。若是普通人的话，光被这么轻轻一碰大概就会当场四分五裂变成惨不忍睹的肉块。然而，这对于已经经历过数次星球危机的英雄来说，这种程度的攻击根本连个热身都算不上——

厚重的巨剑轻快的在空中舞动着，哐的一声，便轻易的架住了黑龙致命的利爪。克劳德借势往后一跃，反手一刀，右侧的龙翼便如同纸片一般的被从下至上的整个儿切成了两片。  
嗷————！！！失去了平衡的黑龙猛地栽倒在地上，发出了痛苦的呻吟。龙涎顺着尖锐的利牙中流出，尖利的爪子在地上激烈的刨抓着，随着笨重身躯的不停扭动，伤口时不时会有鲜血溢出。  
“……马上就能结束你的痛苦了。”  
克劳德举起了六式，日光在刀身上照出一圈淡淡的光晕。随即他一跃而起，抬手，六式便在空中应声拆成了两把长剑。双手各持一把后，克劳德微微凝神，于是如天空一般湛蓝的瞳孔四周微弱的泛起一圈妖异的、不同寻常的绿色光芒——  
“凶斩————”  
与平淡语调所相反的，是几乎同时展开的两击精准又快速的攻击。吃痛的黑龙条件反射的扬起脖子，一击横砍便立刻精准无误的落在黑龙的要害。受到重创的黑龙似乎察觉到了自己死期将至发出一声撕心裂肺的哀鸣，庞大的身躯挣扎这抬起想要使出一击作为报复——然而克劳德却并不打算给予垂死挣扎的黑龙任何反击机会，在完成前面三击重击后，几乎是毫无间断的，一个大大的十字斩深深的落在黑龙长长的脖颈处——  
嘶啦——  
刀刃撕裂肌肉切入骨骼的声音有一些尖锐和刺耳，克劳德只是蹙了蹙眉头。  
悲鸣着的声音渐渐越来越小，直至归于一片寂静。  
最后，空气中除了浓重的血腥味外。再无其他。

——结束了。单手握着已经恢复原状的六式，克劳德平静的凝视着眼前一动不动的巨大身躯。

然而，搞定了这头不算难搞的黑龙后，先前就让他头疼的问题又不得不摆在他眼前了。

克劳德拧着眉看了下周遭，躺在地上的人大多都伤的不轻，还有几个已经奄奄一息，想了想，他先施展了一个中级回复魔法，在确认不会有人员死亡后，他又谨慎的对全员使用了睡眠魔法——做完这些后克劳德再一次回到了他最初站立的地方——在那块略微凸起的草地上，斯蒂夫依然昏迷着，不过因为刚才的回复魔法脸色已经好了不少。克劳德这才舒展了眉头，挑了一块石头坐了下来。

接下来，只要按计划一边警戒着四周一边装睡等着救援队赶来就可以……——刚才他对最后晕过去那几个伤员额外施加了一个混乱魔法——睡眠+混乱，当这两种魔法一起叠加使用的时候，会使人的记忆变得一定程度的暧昧和模糊……这是克劳德在之前的人生旅途里学到的一个小窍门，没想到在这里居然派上了用处。

靠着背后凹凸不平的岩石，克劳德闭上了眼睛，凝神探查着这一块区域的动静。

脚下的大地、空气的流动、还有四周的声音此刻都没有任何异常。不过克劳德并没有放松，继续集中精神感受着四周的环境——虽然在探知广度上他依然还没法和那位银发英雄相比，不过在小范围的细致搜索上，克劳德还是有自信目前星球上可没人能比得上他——

（嗯——？）

一刹那，真的只是一眨眼的那一刹那间，似乎感觉到了有什么人……在窥视着这边。

（是谁——？？！）

克劳德立刻翻身跃起，神色紧张的向着他所感觉到的视线方向望去——

没有。  
空荡荡的道路上还是和他之前所探测的那样，只有一些山石和几棵稀稀落落的小树。没有动物没有怪物，当然，也没有任何人类的气息。

（………是错觉吗？）

眯起眼眸，他双手抱胸继续一动不动的凝视着眼前这一片单调的、毫无生机的景致。

一分钟过去。  
三分钟过去。  
十分钟过去。

……最终，克劳德小小的叹了一口气，放松了表情。

或许可能真只是他太过敏感了吧……转身重新坐下，克劳德抬起头，眺望着头顶那一片广袤碧空。  
天。蓝的令人炫目。他下意识的伸出手，却触及不到其万分之一。  
那么美丽、绚丽耀眼到让人移不开视线的天色。就仿佛是他想拼命抓住的、再也不想让它消失、褪色的那个未来。

这一次，他能办到吗……？  
奋力伸出去的手臂，真一次，真的可以紧紧握住他想要的未来吗……？

天色湛蓝纯净。吹过身边的风，暖暖的，带着一丝令人舒适的青草气息。

在仿佛可以融化人身心的温暖阳光中，克劳德意识慢慢的、慢慢的变得有一丝模糊。

（诶……？怎么……有点……困…………）

和天色一样清澈透明的湛蓝眼眸不知在何时染上了一层薄雾。长长的睫毛颤动着，在挣扎着眨了两下后，最后还是缓缓、缓缓的阖上——

清风拂过。克劳德的意识一下子堕入深渊女神的怀抱之中。

萨菲罗斯目不转睛的凝视着少年一跃而起的身姿。  
在空中飞舞的金色发丝是那样耀眼。那样夺目。

当眼前的这片土地彻底的陷入深眠之中后，萨菲罗斯从藏身处走了出来，嘴角满意的扬起一个小小的弧度。  
此刻，他的心情很好。甚至可以说，是他从有记忆以来，所未曾感受过的喜悦和满足。  
事情的展开，比他所猜测的更加出人意料。他曾想过那个名叫克劳德.斯特莱夫的少年或许有隐藏着些什么不能为人知晓的秘密，但他却没想到这个看起来那么纤细甚至有一点瘦弱的少年，却能带给他那么大的冲击和震撼——

那样坚定而又凛冽的眼神和气势。  
宛如灵巧的飞鸟一般，在空中不断跳跃着的敏捷身姿。  
单单一击，便能轻易重创几个特种兵联合起来都难以对付的黑龙的力量。

看着。  
仅仅、仅仅只是看着。萨菲罗斯便感觉自己体内的血液控制不住的骚动。 

少年灵活而又优雅的战斗姿态，如同磁石一般牢牢吸引着他的目光。

不想移开、也无法移开视线。

每一次精准的攻击，每一次恰到好处的跳跃、闪避，都深深烙印在他的心里，激荡得他热血沸腾。

『找到了——』

他不知道找到了什么。然而他体内的所有细胞却都在如此叫嚣着、雀跃着——高涨的情绪在胸口涌动着，伴随着少年行云流水般的连续进攻、那种无法言语的兴奋、喜悦的感情更是进一步在他的体内扩散、蔓延至他的五脏六腑四肢百骸。

胸口很热。心跳加快。  
身体的每一根神经、从手指到脚尖，全都紧绷着，为眼前少年的每一个举动而紧张着、兴奋着。

让人为之胆寒的、甚至连几个特种兵都不一定能轻松搞定的黑色巨龙，在少年的手中，简直如同一条笨拙的黑色大狗一般被戏耍逗弄着。

少年的身影宛如一道金色的旋风。每当这道旋风扫过巨龙的身体，空气中便会传来肉体被撕裂的声音和气味。以及巨大的、夹杂着痛苦和愤怒的嘶吼。

少年毫无惧色的凝视着黑龙。继而强烈的灵力从少年的体内溢出，化为一缕一缕绿色的灵气缠绕在少年的四周——紧接着电光火石的一刹那，在普通人根本就无法分辨的那短短一瞬里，少年几乎是在同时的，给予黑龙连续不断的五击重击，漂亮而又干脆利索的终结了黑龙的生命。

整个过程中，少年始终面容平静。没有一丝多余的动作，也没有一丝吃力的表情。  
面对这样强劲实力的庞然大物，从头到尾少年都显得那么游刃有余、甚至还明显保留了相当的实力。

……——这样一份战力，恐怕不在他之下。  
意识到这一点后萨菲罗斯不自觉的低呢着。一遍又一遍。

……和他实力匹敌的人……？这个结论给了萨菲罗斯有生以来的最大刺激和冲击。他低低的轻笑出声，胸口涌动着着那份疯狂的喜悦和兴奋他无法抑制，也不想抑制。

是的，他很高兴。  
就仿佛坠入深渊的那一刹那被人一把拉起时的绝大惊喜和感动。

有人……和他实力相当……

一想到这便无法思考、也不想思考。  
单纯的，为了终于出现了可以和他并肩实力的人这一『事实』，而激动到身体无法自已的颤抖。

“终于、找到了……”

仿佛自己体内一直沉睡的某种物质被唤醒了一般，他无意识的，与骚动不已的的细胞们，一起嚅嗫道。

『终于找到了……找到了、我的…………』

翠绿色的眼眸里，黑色竖瞳一下子变得细长。青年继续全神贯注的凝望少年，嘴角上扬，露出一个发自内心的微笑。

克劳德.斯特莱夫

这个名字，这一次彻彻底底锁住了他的身心。

……克……劳…………  
…………克……劳……德…………

迷迷糊糊的意识里，克劳德似乎听到了有谁正在叫他。

（……是……谁………）

克劳德下意识的想要睁开眼，然而眼皮却不知怎么格外的沉重，他却怎么都睁不开眼睛。

——不用喊了，反正现在也没什么要紧的事情。

声音继续在他朦胧的意识里回荡。——好听的、令人酥软的男低音。于是不甚清醒的意识在低沉的男声中，再一次变得模糊。

——但、但是长官……  
——没关系的  
——是、是……

模糊不清的对话还在继续。克劳德不太明白他们在说什么。他努力的想要打起精神，但意识却违背他意愿，更进一步向着睡眠的深渊缓缓滑落。

（不起来……不行呢…………）

下意识的，他呢喃着。不过事与愿违，有人抱起了他的身体，替他调整到了一个更舒服的姿势——这么一来，他好不容易有一丝清醒的意识又再次变成一团浆糊。

（不行了，好想睡……）

益发朦胧的意识里，似乎有谁正在缓缓抚摸着他的脸，动作是那样的缓慢轻柔，如同儿时生病时母亲温柔细致的抚摸。

——这里很安全，睡吧。

在大脑里低低萦绕的男声仿佛有着魔力的一般的让人无法抗拒。克劳德往音源的方向微微蹭了下，几乎同时，就像是验证那声音似的，他的腰间被紧紧的扣住，接着整个人都被笼罩在一个温暖的、又让人觉得安心的感觉之中。

（恩，这里很安全……）

克劳德全身的神经一下子都放松了下来。伴随着耳朵下方传来的规则鼓动，克劳德的意识再一度陷入了安静平和的深眠之中。

再一次清醒的时候，率先映入克劳德眼帘的便是丝绢一般的银色长发。  
（诶……？）  
他顿了顿，眨了眨眼，一时之间理解不能。  
（咦？我记得我明明是在……）  
他皱眉回想着。没错，他最后的记忆确实是停留在他击倒黑龙后靠着一块凸起的岩石坐下那里。  
（对了，那之后我似乎睡着了……不过，眼下这、这又是什么情况——）  
僵在原处，克劳德依旧无法置信的再眨了一下眼睛。

长长的、梦幻一般的银色发丝在他的眼前垂落，顺着发丝慢慢往上移动视线，一对绿色的猫瞳径直落入了他的视野——

“醒了吗？”  
猫瞳的主人向他微微扬起了嘴角——不是克劳德曾经无数次见过的、那种带着戏谑和嘲弄的微笑。  
（萨、萨菲罗斯？！！！）  
克劳德张了张嘴但吐不出一个词，说真的，一睁开眼就近距离的看到萨菲罗斯的脸这事实在太过刺激了——所以在呆呆的望着对方好一会儿后，他才缓缓的回过神。  
“这是哪里？发生了什么？”  
克劳德张望了下四周，发现他们似乎在一个大型卡车的车厢里，他的对面坐着三两个士兵，他认出那是之前他们队里的一般兵们——他的同僚正绷紧了身体有些僵硬的坐在那里，一个死死盯着地面，一个抬头看着车顶，总之没有一个人视线往克劳德这边看去。  
“我们在回营地的路上，接到你们遇袭请求支援的报告时总裁的车队正好就在不算太远的地方，所以我便先过来了，有什么问题吗？克劳德.斯特莱夫二等兵。”在念到克劳德名字的时候，萨菲罗斯故意的，加重了语气。  
“没、没有，长官……”  
面对克劳德一下子变得紧张的神色，萨菲罗斯的眼眸里多了一丝不易察觉的、恶作剧的笑意。  
“那么、我们那时遇上的黑龙……？”  
克劳德咽了咽口水、小心翼翼的看向萨菲罗斯。  
“啊、那个啊……”  
萨菲罗斯用着轻描淡写的口吻似乎很随意的说道。  
“在我到达的时候那头黑龙就已经被打到了。”  
“…………那么，是谁呢…………？”  
“是啊，你觉得是谁呢……克劳德？”  
尾音上扬，带着一丝让人捉摸不透的笑意。克劳德的心立刻又被提到了嗓子眼。  
“…………我，不知道。我们中队里应该没有实力强到可以打倒一头龙的人……我想不到是谁。”  
短暂的沉默后，克劳德摇了摇头轻声说道。这是他目前能想到的最为妥当的回答——如果萨菲罗斯确实如他本人所说的那样，在他到达的时候并没有见到他击溃黑龙的过程的话。  
“……可惜的是，我也不知道那是谁呢。”不动声色的萨菲罗斯望了克劳德一眼，“我到的时候就只剩下被击倒的黑龙和全员‘昏迷’的你们，那个救了你们的不留名英雄已经毫无踪迹可寻。”  
“…………那么，其他人呢？”  
在心里微微松了口气后，克劳德注意到了，大概只有一半左右的队员和他一起在这俩大型卡车内。  
“那些伤势比较重的伤员被随后过来的救护队先接走了。”  
如果不是救护队来的太早的话，他原本打算单独抱着克劳德骑陆行鸟先回来的——思忖至此，计划被打乱的萨菲罗斯还是觉得颇有一丝遗憾。  
“万幸的是，这次没有出现任何人员死亡——不过说不定这也是因为有‘你’在的缘故。”  
故意用着漫不经心的语调，接着如萨菲罗斯所愿克劳德的眼眸在瞬间微微睁大。  
“…………什么意思？”  
对方全身贯注的凝视着他，那么专注的眼神……让萨菲罗斯觉得一阵愉快。  
“因为……你可是只‘幸运的黄金陆行鸟’啊。”  
“…………”  
凝视着克劳德张着嘴说不出话的表情，萨菲罗斯轻笑着，又故意补充了一句，“怎么，扎克斯.菲尔他没这么直接叫过你吗——”  
啊啊啊扎克斯啊——！！！一瞬间克劳德在心中把扎克斯的脸狠狠的捏了十七八遍——虽然他不在意扎克斯直接叫他陆行鸟（那毕竟是扎克斯麽），但他真没想到扎克斯居然会没心没肺到在萨菲罗斯面前也这么嚷嚷。……一想到这克劳德就恨不得立刻挖个洞钻下去，他拒绝接受宿敌也把他当做加运装备的事实！

“总、总之大家都没事真是太好了。但是……”

但是、为什么他会睡在萨菲罗斯怀里呢……？！！！好不容易定下心、神经终于稍微松懈下来后，克劳德在这会儿才终于察觉到了这一个几乎让他心跳停止的状况——啊啊啊盖亚啊！！！此刻的他居然是侧坐在萨菲罗斯的腿上！！！

见鬼的！！！在他不小心睡着的期间到底发生了什么？！！

除了之前和扎克斯聊天时偶遇上萨菲罗斯那一次外，他和萨菲罗斯便再没有过任何接触和交集。所以为什么他一睁眼就会躺在萨菲罗斯的怀里？！！作为一个普通的一般兵，他可完全没有被萨菲罗斯注意到的理由啊，除非是之前的……

克劳德的脸色变了变。呼吸有一丝急促。

“——只是偶尔心血来潮、”

仿佛看穿了克劳德此刻的心思一般，萨菲罗斯优雅的、不疾不徐的展露微笑。

“……心血来潮………？”  
“恩，心血来潮的……想试试看扎克斯所一直念叨的、‘黄金陆行鸟’的幸运加成的效果罢了。”  
“………………………”  
“怎么？有什么异议吗，克劳德.斯特莱夫二等兵？”  
“………………没有，长官。”  
克劳德的表情先是惊讶，再是怀疑，最后放弃似的垂下了眼帘扶住了额头。  
“只是…………”  
“只是什么？”  
“只是太任性了…………”克劳德用着极其轻的声音嘟哝道。  
“……是吗？之前还没有人这么说过我呢。”  
“抱、抱歉，长官——”  
“没关系。这就是人们所谓的‘任性’吗——”  
萨菲罗斯微眯起眼眸，翠绿色的眼睛即便是在不甚明亮的车厢内都依然发散着淡淡的流光。  
“不过，感觉并不坏。”  
托腮沉思了一会后，萨菲罗斯极其愉快的对着克劳德上扬了嘴角。

说实在的，面对这样的萨菲罗斯克劳德有一点不知所措。  
他记忆里还是英雄时期的萨菲罗斯。是个完美的、冷漠的、孤傲而又一丝不差如同机械运行一般的执行任务的男人。  
对发疯之前的银发男人而言，他的字典里没有「任性」、没有「心血来潮」、更不会有什么尝试完全不着调的「幸运加成」这种事情。  
神罗的「英雄」，不会有任何的差错、也不会有任何不和常理和逻辑的行动。  
然而突然间，毫无准备的就这么看到了萨菲罗斯如此人类感的一面……除了震惊外，克劳德还有一丝困惑和茫然无措。  
他不知道该怎么应对这样的萨菲罗斯。虽然他和放飞自我后的萨菲罗斯打交道了很久，不过和那个总爱在嘴上挖苦他以及说着各种他听不太明白的玄虚大道理的萨菲罗斯比起来，眼下的这个，则是另一种完全截然不同方向上的「任性」。  
对付这样的萨菲罗斯，他可一点经验都没有。克劳德有些无奈的想。

“在想什么？克劳德？”  
“……长官，我想没事的话我就先归队了。”

说完后也不等萨菲罗斯回答，克劳德便径直从萨菲罗斯的膝上跳了下来，接着尽可能的往离开萨菲罗斯最远的位子走去——本该是这么展开的，然而就在落地的一刹那从脚底传来的振动立刻就让克劳德感到了一阵眩晕，随即车身的突然晃动更是让恶心的感觉如同波浪一般不断的往喉咙口冲。

“唔…………”

克劳德捂住了嘴踉跄了一下，几乎在同时一只大手及时扶住了他的腰身以防他就这样摔倒下去。

“怎么了？”

“……有些晕车。”

温和的男声在耳边响起。下意识的回答后克劳德才反应过来询问他的人是萨菲罗斯。

“你的脸色看上去可不像是‘有些’啊。”  
“……没关系的，长官。”  
“……是吗？”  
萨菲罗斯似乎在思索些什么的样子俯视着克劳德，之后松开了环绕在克劳德腰上的手。就在克劳德暗暗松了口气时，车身非常巧合的——真的只是巧合的颠簸了一下，于是克劳德立刻刷白了脸差点一头栽了下去。

“克劳德，我觉得你还是回去坐着比较好。”  
“………真的没事、sir。”  
“我不觉得你能够在晃动的车厢里走到最末端的空位上去。”  
“……………”  
“或者说，你希望我抱着你过去？”  
克劳德猛地抬头，迎面对上萨菲罗斯好整以暇的微笑表情，那双似笑非笑的眼眸里……好吧确实充满了戏弄他的意味。

内心纠结了一会后最终克劳德还是抿着嘴回到萨菲罗斯身边的位子默默坐下。或许是因为他的脸色实在太糟糕，之后萨菲罗斯并没有继续调侃他，只是拉过了克劳德的肩膀让他直接侧卧躺在自己的大腿上好舒服一些。

“看来还真是挺严重的，要不要用魔法治疗一下？”  
“不需要，长官。”克劳德有气无力的摇了摇头，强烈的眩晕感折磨得他已经无暇顾及他人的目光，“体质问题，魔法没有效果。”  
闻言，萨菲罗斯的脸上掠过一丝惊讶的神色。  
“……晕车体质？”  
“……其实也不是只会晕车……”克劳德阖着眼无精打采的解释着，完全没有留意到萨菲罗斯正有一下没一下把玩着跟着主人一并耷拉下来的金色柔毛，“严格来说，除了骑陆行鸟和机车外，其他都不行…………”  
“船、直升机、甚至连飞艇都不行？”  
克劳德无声的点了点头。萨菲罗斯忍不住轻笑了，于是蔫蔫的小陆行鸟有些不满的瞥了他一眼——虽然湿气氤氲的怒视并没有任何威慑力就是了。  
“……那就睡吧，睡着了多少会舒服些。”  
“但是…………”  
含着水汽的蓝色眼睛迟疑着，似乎觉得这样不太适合。  
“或者说你希望用睡眠魔法比较好？”  
“……不，不用，谢谢长官关心。”  
克劳德明智的决定放弃对抗，乖乖闭上了眼睛。接着他便感到了他的头发正在被什么东西所碰触——他知道的，那是萨菲罗斯的手在缓缓抚摸着他的发。此刻，皮质手套的清凉触感对于因为眩晕出汗的额头来说意外的舒适。

像这样，躺在长年宿敌的腿上休憩这种感觉还真是……奇妙。

不过却也不坏。

克劳德无意识的往男人那边靠了靠，再一度陷入了沉眠。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

章六

郊外遇袭事件后，除了头两天因为「那个被Sir.萨菲罗斯当做幸运物的陆行鸟小子」而被人瞩目了一段时间外，克劳德的生活又恢复为了波澜不惊的日常。

训练，休息，训练，时而和得空的扎克斯一起外出，训练，睡觉。

一成不变的规律作息，循规蹈矩的生活节奏。这些由普通人看来无趣甚至几近无聊的枯燥生活，对克劳德来说，却是无比珍惜和宝贵的时光。  
曾经身处神罗的那段岁月里，身体还不怎么结实的他，光是应付日常的训练和任务就已经疲惫不堪，根本就没有多余的体力和心思去感受除了军旅生活之外的事物。而眼下的克劳德，他不仅可以游刃有余的应付当年苦不堪言的高强度训练和任务，甚至还有着足够的精力去享受除了训练和任务以外的那些平淡而珍贵的日常。

就比如，和时不时摸鱼溜出来的扎克斯一起吃饭、逛街之类的事情。暗怀喜悦的看着原以为只能存在于记忆中的友人还好好的、活蹦乱跳的活着这一美好事实，就足以让克劳德对如今的生活心怀感激。

所有人都还活着，所有悲伤都还没有发生。  
没有泪水，没有鲜血，这一切是多么的美好和梦幻。

可以的话，克劳德只希望时间可以在这一刻定格，让这一瞬的幸福成为持久不变的永恒——……

“……啊、你又在这里眺望风景了？”

背后传来稳健的脚步声。萨菲罗斯没有回头只是轻声嗯了一声算是回应。——来者是安吉尔.修雷，和他一样的1st特种兵，能随意进出神罗将军专属休憩室的人物也就那么几位而已。

“最近你休息时老窝在这里呢，在看什么？”

安吉尔把需要萨菲罗斯签名的文件递给对方，随即一并站到了宽敞明亮的落地窗前向外张望着。

“没什么。”萨菲罗斯一边面无表情的扫着文件一边冷静的、没有一丝破绽的应答着，“只是随便看看风景放松下罢了。”将签署完的文档还给安杰尔后，萨菲罗斯的视线又落到窗外远处的某一点上，不再移动。——这举止可是和他嘴上那一套说辞完全大相径庭。见状，安杰尔在内心挑起了眉毛。差一点就轻笑出声。

哎呀哎呀，这可真是——……

万幸萨菲罗斯已经彻底专注于凝视窗外并而没有察觉到他那一点无意识的小动作已经出卖了他。不过安杰尔还是赶忙正色收敛起快要绷不住的面部神经——调侃神罗最强的英雄会有什么下场，他可不想知道也不愿知道。

不过萨菲罗斯到底在看什么呢——……好奇心一旦被勾起就没那么容易放下，顺着萨菲罗斯视线的方向，安吉尔也一并凝目眺望。

处于这个休憩室视野范围内的，是离神罗大楼背面不远的一个供普通市民休息娱乐的小广场和一条不长的美食街。  
不大的广场里有安置了好几处长凳供人休憩，从美食街逛过来的人们都喜欢在这里一边坐着聊天一边品尝刚买的各种点心小吃和零食。广场的南角还一处小小的人造草坪。天气好的时候会有不少人在那里开个小型野餐会什么的。

大致扫视了下全景，安杰尔觉得没什么特别之处。现在不是周末人不是很多，零零散散的有几对情侣还有几个带小孩子的老人，来来往往的人流看上去都非常的普通，没有可以引起神罗英雄兴趣的独特地方——……

“啊、那不是扎克斯吗？”  
绿色的人造草坪上，一个熟悉的黑色刺猬头一下子跃入安吉尔的眼帘。

“他身边的那个是……”和碧空一般明亮的眼，还有比扎克斯的刺猬毛更加有个性的、奔放的向着各个方向翘起的金色头发，“记得确实是扎克斯整天嚷嚷的、他的小「金色幸运陆行鸟」吧——”

凝视着自家弟子和体型要娇小一圈的少年肩并肩坐一起和乐融融用餐的场景，安吉尔不由得露出了微笑。他的话似乎也触动到了萨菲罗斯的哪根心弦，萨菲罗斯终于移开了视线回头看了安杰尔一眼，翠绿色的眼眸飞快了闪过了一抹安吉尔无法解读的微妙情绪。

“他俩看起来关系很好的样子。”

“啊？啊啊、是啊……扎克斯本来就那种开朗、很容易交朋友的性格，据他自己所说，不知道为何他和克劳德——啊、就是那个金发少年特别投缘，扎克斯已经在我面前嚷嚷过几次了等他成为1st的话就要把克劳德调来做自己的勤务兵。”

一提到所引以为傲的弟子，安吉尔也不自觉的放松了心情变得有一些话多。

“说来克劳德还真是个不错的孩子呢。扎克斯各方面都很好，但就是偶尔会粗枝大叶让人放心不下，克劳德认真又心细，和扎克斯搭档的话倒还真是可以相互互补呢……恩？萨菲罗斯？”

安吉尔的笑容因为萨菲罗斯明显显得不太愉快的皱了皱眉头而变得僵硬。诶？他有说错什么话让萨菲罗斯不高兴了？安吉尔有些不自在的清了清喉咙。不明所以。

“……对特种兵来说，太过依赖一个人并不是件好事。”

“嘛、这么说倒也是……再怎么关系良好、配合默契也不可能每一次都一起出任务。看来得在扎克斯养成依赖克劳德这个习惯前改掉他那个粗心的毛病——”

对于萨菲罗斯难得提出的建议安吉尔连连点头。之前安吉尔和提起他爱徒的事情时候萨菲罗斯一般都是不置可否的笑笑，并不搭话。今天也不知道刮的哪门子的风在关于扎克斯的成长问题上萨菲罗斯居然主动发表了自己的看法……安吉尔笑着咂咂嘴，神罗英雄大人的心思啊简直和六月的天气一样捉摸不透、无法猜测。

“不过看着他们……不由得想让人感慨年轻真好啊…………”

混杂在几对情侣当中的青年和少年悠然自得的一边说着话一边吃着放在膝盖上的便当。途中，扎克斯似乎对克劳德餐盒里的甜蛋卷很中意的样子，趁着克劳德没注意的时候一把叉走了克劳德餐盒里的蛋卷，克劳德正想抗议，而扎克斯则眼疾手快的几乎在克劳德张嘴的同时叉了一大块自己碗里的炸鸡直接塞到对方的嘴巴里去。

于是，金发的少年只能鼓着腮帮子咀嚼着嘴里的鸡块，而等少年好不容易把一嘴的食物给咽下去的时候，扎克斯早就吃完了那块甜蛋卷，一脸的心满意足。

“啧、扎克斯那小子真是……”

看着扎克斯坏笑着的神情，安杰尔苦笑着摇了摇头。

“……会不会有些太过了？”

萨菲罗斯皱着个脸，一副在部下的报告里看到了不应该出现的错别字的样子。安吉尔歪了歪脑袋，一时没明白对方的言下之意。

“啊？什么过了？”

“…………”

顺着萨菲罗斯的视线望去，只见扎克斯在克劳德的耳边说了句什么似乎惹得克劳德生气了，正抡起拳头要打他。而扎克斯缩着脖子看着作势要逃却趁着克劳德一个不留神一把抓住了克劳德手腕并得意的摆了个剪刀手——然而还没帅过3秒，扎克斯便被脚后凸起的小石块给绊倒，连带抓着的克劳德一起摔做了一团，惹得一旁被吵到的情侣们纷纷低呼着向两人抗议。

“没事，这年纪的男孩子们打打闹闹很正常，不过影响到了其他人确实不对——回来后得好好的对扎克斯说教。”

安吉尔挽起双臂，眼神充满着怀念的笑意。他和杰内西斯在扎克斯和克劳德那年纪的时候偶尔也会像这样打打闹闹，青少年之间经常会用着这种打闹的方式来表达友情和好意。对于始终是一个人的英雄来说，或许是有一点难以理解。

“不过他们两人的关系还真是相当不错啊，分别打磨个几年后，他们若是还能像现在这样合拍，或许真能成为可靠的拍档呢。”

在安吉尔和萨菲罗斯的共同注视下，扎克斯和克劳德一脸抱歉的表情不停的向四周的路人低头道歉，等小小的骚动过去后，两个人看着彼此的傻样面面相觑了一会，忽然不约而同的一起笑了起来，再一次引来了路人们投来好奇的眼神。

“……是吗。”

似乎已经看够了一般，萨菲罗斯站起身，没有丝毫留念的径直往门外走去。

『不过。我却不太喜欢。』

电子门一开一阖。银色的身影已然消失。留在室内的安杰尔，没有听清楚对方最后一句的低喃。

克劳德专心整理着手中的文档，没注意到原本热闹的神罗大楼已经随着渐暗的天色一起慢慢安静了下来。

先前午休那会，刚结束了上午训练的克劳德原本打算去神罗食堂随便解决掉午餐后便回宿舍休息一会。他今天下午没有训练安排也正好没有其他任务，难得的休闲时光于是偶尔窝房间里做一条咸鱼放松下似乎也不错——？正这么计划着，一只带着黑色手套的大手忽然悄无声息的从他身后接近然后一把捂住了他的嘴巴。就在克劳德一惊下意识的要用手肘给对方腹部来一击突袭时，他头顶传来了那个他再熟悉不过的爽朗声音：

“不许动，打劫，把ID卡IP卡银行卡的密码和喜欢的女生名字统统交代，坦白不杀。”

（扎克斯……）

意识到来者是谁后克劳德放松了肩膀的力量，不过捂着他嘴的那只大手似乎并没有移开的意思——哪有一边捂着别人的嘴一边叫人坦白啊……扎克斯你就没意识这完全矛盾吗？克劳德在内心吐槽着顺带无奈的投给扎克斯一个与他那张秀丽小脸完全不相称的白目眼神。

“呜哇~这个表情真是不可爱、太不可爱了、一点都不可爱啊——完全浪费了我家小陆行鸟那张漂亮的小脸——不行不行，我得把这个死鱼眼表情从我的大脑中删除、立刻删除掉——”

托扎克斯大呼小叫的福，捂着他嘴的手总算是松开了。已经有些憋得慌的克劳德呲溜一下挣脱了扎克斯的束缚跳到一边，仰起头深深吸了好几口新鲜空气。

“我说啊——”

就在克劳德鼓起腮帮子、蓄势待发的准备发动说教&抗议mode的时候，一个装着两大盒便当的袋子非常适时的、直接充斥了他的整个视野。

“蹡蹡——米德加最好吃的、一日限量只有200份的超豪华限定便当两份，哥哥我请客——怎么样，有兴趣陪哥哥来个哈皮的野餐会吗？”

看着眼前刺猬头亲人比阳光还要灿烂的笑容以及故意在他面前不停晃啊晃的高级便当，能说不吗——反正至少克劳德不能。

所以最后被坑的贼惨的结果那也是命中注定的必然——

呜呜。他早就该想到的。扎克斯.菲尔同志无事献殷勤准没什么好事。克劳德叹了口气，揉了揉已经有些酸痛的眼睛继续看着手中的文件。  
吃人嘴短的下场自然就是被一开始就打着这个算盘的黑刺猬匡来做苦力替他处理他那一堆书面工作。

其实克劳德倒并不在意帮扎克斯解决掉那些文件报告，所有人都知道扎克斯的性格是一刻都静不下来，硬把他压在办公桌前咬文嚼字的去处理那些繁琐的文件确实是为难他了——然而，克劳德没想到的是，扎克斯这边生产文件的速度远远超乎他的预计。

各种任务进度汇报、已完成任务小节说明、损失赔偿申请书、破坏情况说明书、还有公费报销单等等等等、他明明记得一周前他就都给处理完的啊，为什么才过了几天这就又多出了这么一大叠来？

扎克斯，我总算是知道了你为啥永远存钱困难了……克劳德边在心中扶额，边敲了敲已经有些酸痛的肩膀然而不怎么雅观直接倒在长长的景观椅上——反正他所在这间小小的休憩室位于神罗大楼里不怎么使用的闲置区域，平时几乎没人过来。在扎克斯不知道从哪儿发现的这个无人使用的休憩室后，这间小房间便成为了两人的秘密基地——严格来说是只在偷懒的时候所能派上用处的临时根据地。

毕竟，他一普通兵三天两天的出入特种兵的办公室未免太招摇。让扎克斯把需要处理的文件拿过来后，克劳德自然而然的选择了窝在这间几乎无人知晓的小休憩室来完成这些文档。虽然说是小，不过比起他那间狭窄的宿舍来，这边的空间可算是又宽敞又明亮，外加眺望出去的视野也不错。克劳德踱到了窗前眺望了一会米德加的景色，这才意识到外面已经开始华灯初上了——此刻已经是神罗普通员工的下班时间了。

“一会已经到这个点了啊……”

哗啦啦的来回翻阅着文件。一下午差不多完成了2/3，还算颇有成效。反正扎克斯前面来电说下午的的任务有点耽搁了要晚点回来，干脆一口气弄完等扎克斯回来后一起去吃夜宵吧。克劳德抬眼看了一下手机上的时间，扎克斯回来的时间和他完成剩下文档所需要的时间应该差不多……唔——！！！

非常突兀的，克劳德的眼前倏地一下一片漆黑。

（怎、怎么回事——）

克劳德僵硬在位子上。眼前依然一片黑暗——不是因为室内突然断电之类的意外事故，而是有人直接蒙住了眼睛，压在他眼睛上皮手套的触感是那么的熟悉的——毕竟几个小时前扎克斯就用差不多的方式才刚偷袭过他一回——

克劳德试探性的挣扎了下。没有挣脱，遮住他视野的那双手似乎就像是用钢铁打造成的，纹风不动。

唔、克劳德蹙着眉轻哼了一声。伸手想要扳开对方的手指。才举到胸口，他的右手就被人从后面紧紧握住再也动弹不得。紧接着克劳德便觉得有什么东西从后面靠近正紧贴着他的后背——一个颤栗后克劳德瞬间炸了毛，立刻激烈的挣扎起来。

“喂！是谁？！！放开——”

还空闲的左手一把抓住了对方蒙着他眼睛的手腕用力往下拉，然而他眼前的黑暗却一丝一毫的没有恢复；被紧紧握住的右手也奋力扭动着，然而加在他手背上的握力也一样丝毫没有任何的减少——不仅如此，对方似乎更加加重了力气，他的手被握的生疼，克劳德强忍着才没让自己低呼出声。

能彻底掩去气息悄无声息的来到他身后并这么轻易就压制他的人，至少是个特种兵……

可知道这地方的特种兵，那只有……——

克劳德深深吸了几口气，先强迫自己平静下来。

（没有杀气。）

这是克劳德在努力静下心后，第一时间所感受到的感觉。

（确实……没有杀气…………）

克劳德闭上眼睛，再一次确认着。作为一个曾经身经百战的战士，他对来自其他生物的敌意或者恶意的感知非常的敏锐。此刻这个房间里，他确实一点没有感受到任何类似恶意或者杀意的气场或者氛围……

至少，眼下这个拘束他行动的不明人士并不打算伤害他或者杀害他。意识到这一点，克劳德稍稍松懈了一点紧绷着的神经。随着他肩膀力量的些许放松，他也感受到对方加注在他右手上和眼睛上的力量也微微减弱了一些——虽然还不足以让他挣脱，但至少印证了克劳德的猜测，对方确实没想伤害他——

（既然如此，对方到底想要做什么？）

感觉到他放松下来后，对方又贴近了一些，这一回克劳德忍耐着没有条件反射般的挣扎，任由着对方几乎把他整个圈在怀里——是的，他可以感受到自己整个儿都笼罩在对方的身下，除了这个有些暧昧的说法外他也找不出其他更好的词来描述现在的场景了。

（到、到底是谁……？）

克劳德有些混乱的思索着。除了扎克斯外，他并没有认识什么关系好到可以开这种玩笑或者亲昵到可以随便勾肩搭背之类的特种兵。严格来说，如今的他也就只认识扎克斯这一个特种兵而已。难道是扎克斯提早回来了想来吓唬他一下？以扎克斯的性格来说确实有这个可能，可如果是扎克斯的话……现在的扎克斯还只是2nd的特种兵而已，如今的他已经能做到完全掩去气息让他无法分辨出来着是谁的程度了……？

越想越觉得没有头绪。

而这时，克劳德的头顶忽然飘来了一声仿佛是压抑不住的低笑。

非常轻、又微弱的轻笑。

每一次扎克斯恶作剧的时候，到最后总会忍不住这样轻笑出声。

想到这里，克劳德忽的放松了下来——

“……扎克斯，是你吗？”

他微仰起头，轻声讯问着。

那之后，没有回答。室内又再一次静得只能听到克劳德一个人浅浅的呼吸声。

不过克劳德却并不怎么在意。——扎克斯的话，那就没什么好担心的。以扎克斯的性格来说，一会他觉得没趣了便会主动停止了。所以克劳德也并不急着马上要对方松开对自己的束缚。

“前面你不是来电说会晚一点吗？怎么提早回来了？”

被蒙着眼克劳德也没法继续处理文件，反正没法继续干活，克劳德也乐得休息下，便问起了他所第一个关心的问题。

然而还是没有回答。似乎这一回对方下定决心要坚持下去了，克劳德在心中吐了吐舌头。扎克斯向来没太长的耐心，如果能在这种事情上锻炼一下扎克斯的毅力的话，倒也不坏。

所以克劳德也没继续追问。他微微调整了下姿势，彻底放松的靠在男人的身上——

随着克劳德放下了警惕，对方也一点一点有了动作。

握着克劳德右手的力量缓缓减弱，最后几乎只是不加力气的叠在了他的手背上而已。接着对方将他的右手整个儿摊开握住而后慢慢上移，就在克劳德疑惑之际，他的指尖忽然碰触到了温热的某样东西——

“扎克斯？”

依然没有回答。柔软的嘴唇扫过他的指尖，紧接着便是某个湿润而又灵活的物体贴着他的指腹缓缓而下——克劳德知道，那是人类舌头的触感。

“喂！”

克劳德抗议着想要收回手。挣扎了下，未果。克劳德不禁撇了撇嘴。

“你这是……哪里学来的、新的惩罚游戏……？”

对方的嘴唇一直在他的指甲还有第一节关节之间流连着。时而轻轻的亲吻时而轻轻的允吸啃咬。因为对方的唾液他的指尖已经湿漉漉的一片，感觉有一点怪怪的……这不太像似扎克斯平日会做出的举动，想了想，克劳德只能归咎为是扎克斯的那一大群好友里的谁又教了他什么外面流行的新的惩罚游戏。

对方仍然不说话。又摩挲了一会他的手指后，这才仿佛满足般的放开了他的右手。

“真是、差不多够了吧……”

克劳德小声咕哝着。而那只不安分的手似乎并不打算如他的愿——克劳德接着便感到了自己的下颚被人抬起，制服上的围巾被扯下，一瞬间他的脖子便被什么东西所擒住——强韧、有力，只要再少许注入一点力量，须臾间便可终结了他的生命——

“扎克斯？”

覆在他脖子上的手掌在慢慢收拢。随着空气的流通渐渐不畅，克劳德的呼吸也慢慢变得有些急促。气管被压迫的感觉并不怎么好受，他闷哼了一声，颇为不舒服的扭动了下身体。

“唔、是哪个混蛋…想出这种无聊折腾人的游戏的……”

颈上的压迫丝毫没有放松。随着力量的持续灌注、克劳德的喘息变得益发的沉重——这一下是他真有一点呼吸困难了。生理性泪水顺着眼眶溢出，不过克劳德并没有察觉到，他抓住了对方的手腕轻轻敲打了两下以示抗议，结果对方果然停止了动作。

“咳咳、扎克斯你不会是真想掐死我吧？”

深深吸了一口气后，克劳德有些戏谑的埋怨道。

没有回答。擒住他脖子的手掌没有松开、也没有继续施力。

“开玩笑的。我知道你不会这么做的。”

克劳德微笑。  
这世上没有东西能让他动摇对扎克斯的信赖。  
没有。

过了一会，如克劳德所预料的，握住他脖子上的手掌移开了。

“结束了？那就别玩了先吃饭去吧，我也饿了……”

脖子上的手移开了，而覆在他眼睛上的手却依然没有。克劳德正想起身，肩膀却几乎在同时被人按住压回了原位，发呆了一会，克劳德简直有点无奈和哭笑不得。

“诶？难道还没完？你这次到底从哪里学的这么折腾人的恶作剧啊？完全不行，只能给差评哦。”

还是没有回应。掐着他脖子的手从他的脖颈转移到锁骨，接着制服拉链下拉所发出的声音在室内回荡。

“喂！”

一只大手从他内衣下摆里探了进来。带着些许凉意的皮质手套接触到温暖的肌肤，那一刻克劳德无法抑制的一阵微颤。

“喂喂！这是什么鬼的恶作剧啊怎么还来，扎克斯……——唔、！”

在对方的指尖碰触到乳尖的那一刻，克劳德的声音陡然变了调。

“等、等一下，你是在碰哪里——呀、！”

右侧乳尖被人揉捻按压着，克劳德一个颤栗，条件反射般的弓起了背脊。与此同时，一股气息喷在他脖颈的肌肤上，还带着有些撩人灼热的温度……克劳德倒吸了一口气想要移开，结果压着眼睛的手腕稍稍用力一带，他的肌肤便再一次直接贴在对方的嘴唇之上——

“嗯、唔——”

意识到自己的声音已然染上了几分暧昧的色彩后，克劳德连忙咬住了嘴唇。一侧的乳尖被人玩弄着，而另一边的脖颈肩膀被人缓缓舔舐亲吻着，双重刺激下，他的体内开始违背主人意愿的渐渐积聚起了热意。

“扎、克斯，你这样都可以算是……性、骚扰了……”

克劳德紧紧抓住衣服下那只不断点火的手，推搡纠缠了好一会儿才阻止了对方的动作。

“真是的……这种情况、严格来说，我都可以去告发你了……呀！”

他的埋怨并没有来得及说完。被拉开的那只手依然还在不安分的撩拨着——这一次不是在胸口，而是在腰腹上，仿佛如同确认他的肌肉纹理一般的、一点一点的、缓慢摩挲着、爱抚着——

“唔、好痒、别闹了……我真的饿了，吃饭去吧……”

克劳德的尾音带上了一点点恳求和撒娇的味道。通常用上这样的语气，不管之前发生了什么扎克斯都会笑嘻嘻的抓脑袋认输，然后搂着他的肩膀胡乱撸着他的头发接着一起离开或者乖乖的回去完成工作。

“扎克斯？”

而这一次的展开却完全背离了克劳德预料。

他握着的那只手腕，毫不迟疑的沿着腰腹向下探去。伴随着一声轻微的咔哒声，他长裤上的皮带被解开，紧接着下腹处这块的肌肤立刻就感受到了皮手套的微凉触感——

“扎克斯！！！”

克劳德不由得提高了嗓音。

“别再闹了，再下去我可真的要生气了！！！”

似乎是察觉到了他声音里的焦躁和些许恼怒。对方停下了动作，不在继续。

“…………真是，这种风格恶作剧一点都不适合你，以后别玩了。”

感受对方似乎真的不打算继续的样子，克劳德暗暗松了口气，旋即又蹙起了眉头，有些不高兴的悻悻嘟哝。

这一种，有一点性骚扰和强制意味的恶劣玩笑和正直爽朗的扎克斯一点都不相称。  
一点都不。

“……那么，你觉得怎样才适合他呢——”

一个平稳的男声打破了室内的安静。

从他耳边掠过的、是和扎克斯充满活力的声线完全不同的——磁性的、让人沉醉的成熟男性的男低音。

诶————？

克劳德不由得瞪大了眼睛。

眼前的黑暗突兀的被撤去。大量的光线瞬间充斥着克劳德的全部视野。  
“唔……”  
突然而至的强光刺激使得克劳德生理性的流下了泪水。他闭上眼睛然后再眨了好几下，终于才适应了室内的亮度。

再一次睁开眼，只见一缕银色的长发掉落在他视野左上方。

（诶？）

克劳德顺着发梢往上看去。一双绿色的猫眼正似笑非笑看着他，端整的脸上神色捉摸不透。

“……Sir.萨菲罗斯？”

克劳德下意识的环顾四周，寂静的小休憩室内就只有他和萨菲罗斯两个人的身影，完全没有那个熟悉的黑色刺猬头的人影在。

“……所以，从一开始就是你？”

还是没有回答。碧色的眼眸里闪过一丝愉悦的光芒，算是对他的回应。

“………长官，您不觉得这样的行为有些过分了吗？”

强忍住想要爆粗的冲动，克劳德握紧拳头、竭力使自己的声音听起来显得比较平静——嗯、现在的萨菲罗斯还什么事情都没做，直接上超究是不对的、嗯，是不对的——

“你觉得现在是说这个的时候吗？”

“……什么、意思？”

萨菲罗斯非常可恶的扬起了嘴角，抬起修长的食指冲着他指了指。

“虽然我是无所谓。不过你现在的样子……还是让人大饱眼福啊。”

顺着萨菲罗斯手指的方向克劳德低头看去，他的制服外衣已经完全敞开，里面的t恤被撩至胸口，直接露出了一大截白皙的腰腹。裤子的皮带已经解开扯下，裤头的拉链被拉下一半，一小块内裤正暴露在空气之中……克劳德瞬间涨红了脸，因为过于激动，他的身体也不停颤抖着——

“那、我……”

不、不行，实在是太……太气人了。大脑完全组织不出语言来。克劳德抱住了脑袋。

“所以，是不是需不需要给你一点时间整理下？各方面的……”

望着一张一合着嘴巴却说不出一句的话克劳德，萨菲罗斯则非常悠闲的交握起双臂，末了，甚至还非常恶劣的补充了一句：

“当然，你想维持现状的话，我也完全不介意。”

——操他妈的！！！

这是炸成一条河豚鱼的克劳德此刻唯一的感受。

趁着这会克劳德低头整理自己的衣物，萨菲罗斯抬头环顾着室内。  
这是在神罗大楼里随处可见的小休息室。不大的室内摆放着一个双人沙发，两张长椅，一个小小的矮桌还有一棵放置在角落里装饰用的人造植物。  
再普通不过的休憩室，不过由于最近被克劳德和扎克斯一直当成了临时窝点来用，所以室内不知不觉的便染上了一份生活气息。  
随意堆放在桌子上的杂志还有零食，随意挂在沙发上的毛巾，放在长椅一侧的饮料，贴在墙壁开关上的便签……萨菲罗斯凝神看了一下，黄色的便签纸上写着：记得关灯，扎克斯——秀气中带有一点稚气的字迹，收尾Zax的写法让萨菲罗斯思索了一秒，这才想起扎克斯的昵称确实也可以写成Zax——

“呵。”

萨菲罗斯轻哼了一声。引得一边的小陆行鸟立刻抬起头看向他，蓝色的眸子有一丝警觉和紧张。

“……长官？”

萨菲罗斯的脸上依然看不出什么表情。不过克劳德多少能感觉得出，男人的情绪微妙的有些波动——而且不是往正面的方向浮动。

“原来如此，这里便是你和扎克斯的‘秘密小屋’吗，虽然有些人会觉得在办公场所偷情是个非常刺激的事情，不过我个人觉得，这并不是一个很好的爱好。”

“……哈？”

“不是吗？克劳德.斯特莱夫。”

“等等、长官……你到底在说什么？？”

“我说的还不够直白吗？这间没人使用的废弃休息室，难道不是你和扎克斯在有生理需求的时候用来……—— ”

“别开玩笑了！！！我和扎克斯只是朋友！！！普通的朋友！！！ 不是你以为的那种关系！！！”

克劳德有些粗暴的直接打断萨菲罗斯的话冲他大吼道。他整个脸红的发烫、因为过度的激动呼吸也有些急促。瞪大的碧蓝眸子紧紧盯着萨菲罗斯的双眼——通常一个人下意识的表现出这些反应说他在生气、真的在生气——萨菲罗斯眯眼看着一脸恼怒的少年如此判断着，心头莫名闪过了一丝满足。

然而，仅仅只确认这一点还不足够——

“……普通的朋友吗？”

萨菲罗斯起身走向克劳德。一步。一步。沉稳的。有力地。军靴在光洁的地板上发出清澈的回响。每向前一步，萨菲罗斯所带来的压迫感就成倍的往上增长——克劳德咽了咽口水，无意识的往后推了一步，又一步。

“……普通朋友，会允许对方这么做吗？”

被包裹在黑色皮手套里的修长手指优雅的执起了克劳德的右手然后递到了自己的眼前，在指甲上留下了轻轻的一吻。

“普通朋友，还能允许对方这么做吗？”

接着，萨菲罗斯的手指在克劳德的脖颈间若有似无的游弋着，顺光下，克劳德脖颈上一道道青紫色的手指印显得有一丝骇人。萨菲罗斯眯起眼眸，那个时候，只要再用上一些力气，少年的生命便会如同娇弱无力的花朵一般在他手里终结。

“以及普通朋友，最后……还能允许对方这么做吗？”

萨菲罗斯俯下身，银色长发和热气一并拂过克劳德的肩膀，随即克劳德便感到肩上小小的刺痛——萨菲罗斯咬了他。甚至还咬住不放。

“…………扎克斯是我重要的、最重要的友人。”  
“哦？”

男人抬起身，却依然没有松开对克劳德的钳制。

“所以我相信扎克斯。相信他无论在何时都不会伤害我。——这有什么问题吗？”

克劳德抬起头  
，毫不退缩的直面对上萨菲罗斯冰冷的、仿佛似要解剖他内心的探究目光。

“…………没有问题。”萨菲罗斯也没有移开目光，只是凝视着克劳德决绝的眼神，若有所思的口吻里夹带了一丝仿佛是嘲讽一般的情绪，“我只是有些好奇，扎克斯到对对你用了什么魔法，让你对他信任到如此死心塌地的地步——”

萨菲罗斯的话使得克劳德不经意回想去许多过往的、他不想去想起、但又铭刻于心的片段。

大雨。枪声。鲜血。

还有扎克斯最后的遗憾和笑容。

那是他好不容易才结疤的伤。

“……或许，真是魔法吧……”

用生命作为代价所激发的魔法。克劳德垂下了眼帘。声音干涩。

“哦？是人们常说的爱情魔力吗？”

“……这玩笑一点都不好笑，Sir。”

轻声回答的同时，克劳德侧身避开了萨菲罗斯的碰触。——他知道这样或许会引来男人的不快，只是此刻他的心绪还沉浸在刚才的回忆里，他已经没有心情和对方继续盘旋周转玩这些他所不擅长的文字游戏。

“……已经不早了，Sir，我想我也该离开了——哇啊！”

伴随着巨大的冲力克劳德直接飞了出去。一阵天旋地转后只听到一击钝响随即他的后脑便传来一阵剧烈的疼痛——直接当机了好一会儿，克劳德才反应过来这是萨菲罗斯把他给甩了出去，而他的头直接撞在坚硬的墙壁上，一时之间痛得他只能咬紧牙关死命忍耐。

“不好笑，是吗？”

倾斜的视野里，黑色的军靴在灯光反射着无机质的光芒。

“那么，我们说一些有趣的笑话，如何？”

男人把他一把提了起来，按在了墙壁上，抚摸着他后脑的手掌动作是那样的轻柔如同在爱抚一只饱受惊吓的猫。克劳德强撑着抬头看了眼对方，那绿色眼眸所闪烁着的危险眸光，才是这个男人温柔表面下的本质。

“克劳德.斯特莱夫。”

男人的气息缓缓喷在了他的耳廓。  
男人刻意压低了语速，宛如一条美丽优雅而又有剧毒的毒蛇，盘踞在他的脖颈、在他耳边不疾不徐的吐着信子、静心等待着最后释放毒液的那一刻——

“我、知道你的一些小秘密。”

“知道你那些不为人知的，甚至连你最信赖的‘Zax’都不知道的——”

秘密。

TBC

注：

之所以把Zack的昵称定位Zax是因为之前在哪里看到扎克斯的最初设定的名字就是Zax，所以便觉得拿来作为云片对扎克斯的爱称了（其实就是一个读音，两种写法而已）

于是扎哥磨刀霍霍中：听说我不在的时候有只银色大鱿鱼跑来骚扰我的小陆行鸟，嗯？


	7. Chapter 7

章七

-米德加.出入口-

“扎克斯，这次的任务我还是觉得有些……”  
“好啦，再这么念叨下去我的可爱小陆行鸟可要变成上了年纪的陆行鸟妈妈了——而且还是长了皱纹的那种。”  
黑发的特种兵轻松的提了背上的旅行袋，随即一边夸张的在眉间比划着皱纹一边挤眉弄眼。有些滑稽的神色加动作终于逗得一直忧心忡忡的金色小陆行鸟展露出了一抹笑容——虽然仅仅只是一瞬间，之后担忧的神情又飞快的再度爬上了小陆行鸟的眉梢。

这下彻底成了担心儿子出远门而愁眉不展的陆行鸟妈妈，不，是陆行鸟奶奶了。扎克斯在心中悲伤的叹了口气，认真的反省起自己平时是不是真显得那么多不靠谱——以至于接一个长期驻外的任务，就让他家可爱又贴心的小雏鸟忧心的就像得了秃毛症而一蹶不振的陆行鸟一般的耷拉脑袋完全没有精神。

“好啦，克劳德，不要这么苦大仇深的表情么。我只是去朱农出个长期任务，说是说长期其实也就3个月最多也不过是半年而已，你就不要一副担忧的好像要几年、十几年都看不到我的表情嘛——”

扎克斯抓了抓脑袋。随即伸手拍了对方的肩膀——当说到十几年都看不到我的时候，他的小陆行鸟那双湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛里真切的闪过了一丝恐惧——克劳德真的是非常担心他，这个认知让扎克斯感到一阵窝心的同时，又为了对方的神情而揪心了起来。

就仿佛曾经遭受过失去重要事物般的伤痛表情。不适合出现在那张理应无忧无虑的小脸上。  
一点都不适合——

“总之，哥哥我向你保证。绝对活蹦乱跳，不少一根头发的回来如何？”  
“………………出任务的时候情况瞬息万变，谁都不可能保证一定能万无一失。”  
“呜哇，我的小陆行鸟还真是严格。呜呜，哥哥我在你眼里就这么不靠谱吗？”  
“不是的！！”  
克劳德激烈的摇着头。  
“只是………”  
——只是你曾经真的确实的、死在我眼前一回啊。  
克劳德张了张嘴，最终还是咽下了内心激烈的情感，冲着扎克斯努力挤出了一个微笑。  
“……抱歉，扎克斯，或许确实是我太多虑了。”  
“哈哈，就是就是嘛，你扎克斯哥哥我再怎么说都是2rd阶级的特种兵嘛——真菜到需要你这么担心的话，安吉尔可就不仅仅只是踢我去朱农锻炼这么简单就打发了——”  
面对克劳德终于展露出的笑容，扎克斯挽起手臂，满意的点了点头。  
“……安吉尔？这次任务是安吉尔安排你去的？”  
“啊、是啊——就那次我们溜去广场吃午餐的后一天吧，遇上安吉尔接着被他好一顿叨念我还不够成熟啦、不稳重啦之类的 ，最后就变成这个临时加塞的长期任务——说是要好好再锻炼打磨一下我的行动方式。”  
回想起当时安吉尔那长达半日的说教，扎克斯一副依然还心有余悸的表情。  
“……是这样啊，原来是安吉尔……”  
“嗯？克劳德？？”  
“不，没什么……我还以为是萨菲——”  
“噗、神罗独一无二的将军大人才没那个闲心和时间管下属需不需要锻炼之类的鸡毛蒜皮的小事呢。”听到萨菲两个字时，扎克斯便忍不住喷笑打断了克劳德的话，“再说，以萨菲罗斯那性格，真要训练人的话，哪会只扔朱农港这么轻松啊，恩，我想想啊——”是尚未开发的、根本不知道有多少毒蛇猛兽的原始密林？或者还是各种A级以上怪物出没的高危险区域？再或者是光空气都能冻死人的极北地带？——啊啊总之绝对是一些不让你脱掉三层皮就没法回来的噩梦地点……光想想扎克斯就觉得心情沉重。  
“呜呜，现在这么一想，是安吉尔指派的锻炼任务真是太好了呢。”  
“……我也这么觉得。是安吉尔……下达的，真是太好了……”  
扎克斯有些惊讶的眨了眨眼。克劳德刚才无意识的微微扬起了嘴角——不是之前那个为了安抚他而硬挤出来的笑容，而是发自内心的、如释重负后才会露出的真正的笑容。  
“……呜哇、简直违规啊………”  
“？扎克斯？”  
面对脸色突然有一点泛红的扎克斯，克劳德不解的歪了歪脑袋凝视着对方。扎克斯强忍住心头涌上的笑意一把克劳德拽到怀里使劲撸那头倔犟的的金毛——刚才克劳德表情和动作真是十足的像一只闪着无辜大眼睛卖萌的陆行鸟幼崽，不过为了眼前少年的小小自尊，他还是明智的选择拉上嘴巴的拉链。  
“呼～摸起来手感还是那么的好，可恶，离开米德加最舍不得就是以后没有这把手感来抚慰我幼小的心灵了～”  
“我可不觉得你一大块头的‘成熟’心灵需要什么慰籍的。”  
克劳德将头埋在了扎克斯的胸口，吐出了小小的嘲笑。他的头发正被一只大手胡乱抚摸着——粗燥的掌心带着男人温热的体温，这份触感使得克劳德微微眯起了眼睛。温暖，美好的无法想象。

“……扎克斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“……要保重。”  
“啊、一定。在没有成为英雄之前，我可不会随随便便就去盖亚那里报到的。”

夕阳下，男人微笑着举手摆出一个OK手势的身影是那样的耀眼。比他所见过的任何的光芒都要璀璨。  
对此，克劳德睁大了眼，拼命的将眼前的这一幕深深、深深的烙印在自己的脑海之中——

夜晚。  
萨菲罗斯踏出公司玄关的那一刻，一眼便瞥到了大门那边正担任守卫任务的少年。

身着神罗制服，带着遮去大半面孔的夜视头盔的少年，一眼望去，就和一个再普通不过的一般兵无异。然而萨菲罗斯却知道，这个看上去有些孱弱甚至让人怀疑是不是要上神罗下一波清退名单上的少年，在释放自己力量的时候有着几十倍于常人的战斗力。

这多么令人着迷。萨菲罗斯心想。一边愉快的在脑中回放着少年战斗时的模样，一边以着无人能比的优雅步伐向着少年走去。

“今天是你轮值，克劳德？”

他不紧不慢的在少年面前停下，抬眼凝视着对方。克劳德这三个字他故意咬得很重又拉长了一拍——随即他便满意的看到，少年在他如此低唤后呼吸变得有一丝急促。

严格来说，他和克劳德.斯特莱夫只是短短几面之缘的关系。直接称呼对方的名其实并不适合——然而安吉尔那只幼犬却一直理所当然的克劳德、克劳德叫个不停。所以萨菲罗斯决定，他也要这么称呼对方——没有理由那只单细胞的大狗可以，而他作为神罗的将军阁下却不被允许。

“……是的，长官。”

少年在短暂的停顿后，一边敬礼一边迅速的回答了他的问题。完美的敬礼，平静没有起伏的声音。被遮去表情了的少年的应对，平稳的没有一丝一毫的破绽。

“到几点结束？”

“凌晨2点，长官。”

“对一个新兵来说， 可是挺难熬的任务吧。”

“没有。长官。这是一个士兵的职责。”

“……”

“长官？”

萨菲罗斯忽然咋舌了一声。克劳德有些惊讶的瞪大眼睛。

“克劳德。”

“是！长官！”

萨菲罗斯向他迈近了一步。男人高大的身躯把克劳德完全笼罩在他的阴影之下。克劳德极力忍耐住本能想要后退的冲动，以一个普通士兵所应有的姿势，抬头挺胸的凝视着对方。

“……克劳德。”

“是！长官！”

“……对我不需要用敬语。还有那个尊称也去掉。”

“哈？”

面对克劳德久久张开没合拢的嘴巴。萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，又一遍的重复。

“不要用敬语。直接叫我萨菲罗斯就行。”

“…………请恕我不能遵命。长官。”

“哦？理由呢？”

“……根据神罗军规，在对于军阶比自己高的上级，必须用敬语。”克劳德抬头看向萨菲罗斯，“作为一个士兵，我必须遵守军队的规定。”

“……既然如此，那我问你，扎克斯.菲尔的等级是什么？”

“2rd 特种兵。长官。”——为什么突然提到八杆子都打不到一起的扎克斯。而且还是特意明知故问。克劳德有些紧张的咽了咽口水。

“2rd，对吧。”

“是，长官。”

“‘扎克斯，要保重’——若是我没听错的话，你昨天，确实是这么说的……没错吧？”

“！！！你——”你是怎么知道。克劳德咬着嘴唇把质问给硬吞了下去。

“很奇怪我为什么会知道对吗？”

萨菲罗斯又上前了一步，绿色的眼睛闪烁着戏谑的光芒。

“当时的你太过于沉浸在自己的情绪之中而没有注意周遭的环境——作为一个士兵来说，没有做到时刻保持警惕心这一点，看来还是不够成熟啊。”

“……是，长官。谢谢您的指导。”短暂沉默了片刻，克劳德掩去情绪用着这公式化的口吻继续应答，“您所指出的这一点，今后我一定会注——呜哇！！！”

毫无预兆的，萨菲罗斯突兀的抓住了克劳德的肩膀，粗暴的把他按在身后的墙壁上。克劳德的脑袋哐的一下直接磕在坚硬的水泥壁上，幸好厚重的头盔替他挡下绝大部分的冲击——虽然多少还是让他脑袋震得的嗡嗡直响。

“做、什么——”下一刻，他的头盔便被对方直接扯下，随意的扔在了地上。

“克劳德。”

男人抓住了他的下巴，抬起，强迫他只能正面注视着他。

“你是在故意测试我的忍耐限度吗？”

萨菲罗斯的声音、表情都散发着压抑着的怒意。四周的空气已经被冻结了一般似的，让人忍不住腿肚子打颤。

“可是、长官……”

在看到对方那双透绿眼眸里的不快又上升了一层后，克劳德明智的选择了闭上了嘴巴——可他还是不明白，为什么萨菲罗斯会对一个称呼和敬语这么较真，甚至还到了会真牵动情绪的程度？

“克劳德。”

萨菲罗斯继续喊着他的名字。克劳德张了张嘴，踌躇着。

“………”

“……看来，仅仅只用对话的方式是无法让你理解到‘长官命令’这四个字的意思呢。”

男人哼了一声。手指拂过他的脸颊。

“不采取点实际行动的话，你是不会明白的，对吧？克劳德？”

萨菲罗斯俯下身体，长长的银发滑落在克劳德肩头。那张俊美的脸直接近距离的正对着他，克劳德可以清清楚楚的的看到，对方眼睛里倒映着自己的身影。

“我……”他应该说些什么做些什么，可身体却仿佛被人用魔法冻住了一般，无法说话，也无法行动。

视线对上的一瞬间，对方的眼睛便不容分说的剥夺了他的反抗力。

美丽妖异的荧绿竖瞳，克劳德不由得想到了神话里那个眼睛有着魔力的蛇妖。

他就这样怔怔的凝视着对方。全然忘我。也忘记了对方也同样静静凝视着他——

“Sir……”

嘴唇碰触到了一个柔软的物体。那是不属于他的温度和气息。克劳德倒吸了一口气想要后退——对方却乘势一把揽住他的腰，且毫不犹豫的，直接将舌探入了他的口中。

短短一瞬间，他的口中便全是男人的味道。克劳德刷的一下涨红了脸，开始挣扎。

“你在做什……唔——”

对方紧紧扣住了他的后脑，动弹不得的克劳德只能眼睁睁由着对方更深的侵入他的口腔——嘴唇贴着嘴唇，舌头缠着舌头，这个情况，让克劳德只觉得一阵眩晕。

『克劳德……』

男人呼出的热气在耳膜深处回荡。烧灼着的他的听觉和神经。让他不禁怀疑此时此刻到底是现实还是梦境——他是否真的结束了一切回到了过去，或者还是依然被那个男人所操控着、在他手心里做着一个不可能实现的、荒诞无奇的梦？

『克劳德……』

被男人所碰触到每一寸肌肤，都如同燃烧起来一般的、变得滚烫。从脸颊开始，脖颈、胸口、腰腹……热意一路下延，直到——……

“萨菲罗斯！！！你在做什么？！！！”

克劳德仿佛触电一般的，猛地一颤发出了尖锐的怒鸣。

“可恶！可恶！可恶！！！”

克劳德咬牙切齿的一拳一拳砸着床板，反常的举动引来了同房室友的好奇目光。

“喂，克劳德？怎么了？”

“……什么事都没有！”

克劳德翻了个身忿忿地将脸埋进了枕头。同时又恨恨的砸了床板一拳。

“……你这个样子，可不像什么事都没有啊……”

室友微叹了口气在他的床边坐了下来，在克劳德的抗议声中一把抽走了他的枕头扔在了一边。

“来来，说说吧，遇上了什么事情会让你失去冷静气成这样啊？”

“……………没什么。”

克劳德坐起身哼哼着。还是一副闷闷不乐的表情。

“得了，没事你会气得跟一只被人拔了毛的陆行鸟一样。”室友毫不留面子的直接给了他一肘子，“你吃好饭去值班的时候都还好好的，难道是执勤的时候遇上了什么不快的事情？”

没有回答。但克劳德的身体明显僵了一下。看来是说中了。

“诶……一般夜班这个点通常都没什么人进出啊……”八卦的室友回忆了一下自己夜班执勤的场景，百无聊赖的在空空如也的神罗大门前站岗，偶尔会经过的也就野猫野狗一只或者喝醉酒跑错地的醉汉——

“啊、难不成是遇上什么醉鬼被他们纠缠了吗——呜哇，克劳德？”在说道纠缠一词的时候，金发少年的脸明显抽搐了一下，不会真瞎猜对了吧——室友在心里一边咋舌，一边赶紧思索着有没有什么好说辞来安慰可怜的同僚。

“嘛、那些喝到连方向都不分不清的醉鬼大叔确实很讨厌，跟他们说了搞错了不许进入，还要一个劲的嚷嚷没错就是他家……有时候发起酒疯来还要推推搡搡的，——啊啊等等克劳德你不会是被人动粗了吧？”

“……没有。不是这个。”金发少年依然沉着个漂亮小脸一副怒不可遏的样子，在短暂的停顿后，少年别过头，用着几乎有点自暴自弃的口吻低声补充了一句：“还不如被醉汉暴揍一顿呢…”

——诶诶诶？！！遇上了比被酒鬼暴揍还要倒霉的事情？？室友不由得燃起了熊熊的好奇之心，继续用手肘顶了顶少年的胳膊。

“到底发生了什么了啊？”

“………………”

没有回答。金发少年只是一脸愤懑的咬着嘴唇，恨不得都要把嘴唇咬出血痕来。

既然少年不愿意说，室友也乐得发挥自己的想象力随便猜测——他上下打量了克劳德一番，恩，没有任何打架斗殴过的痕迹，看来与人发生争执这一条时先可以划去了，那剩下的还有什么情况可以让这个有些内向且不怎么动怒的少年会气得发抖失去常态呢——

凝视着少年皱着眉的秀气侧脸，鬼使神差的，一个奇妙的念头在他的心头闪过。

“克劳德……你该不会是…被人性骚扰了吧……？”

一道带着无法置信的强烈目光扫了过来。草、看来……似乎第三次bing go了。室友也同样无法置信的在心里咋舌。

“………可我们执勤的时候都带着头盔看不清脸啊，对方……那个，是怎么会想到骚扰你的啊……”

“……………………算是认识的人。”

沉默了片刻后，少年苦涩的给出了答案。

“！！！什么认识的人？！！！那就更不能原谅了！！！克劳德！告诉我那混蛋是谁？！”

“…………………”

“克劳德？？”

“…………………”

少年紧锁着眉头，脸上的表情像嚼着一堆难以下咽的变质苦瓜。

“………难道说、是什么无法直说的大人物吗……？”

“………………也可以算是吧……”

少年别过头，似乎放弃似的往后一躺，眺望着天井开始走神。且不说作为最底层小兵的克劳德是怎么认识到上层的大人物，在他的记忆里，神罗那些纸醉金迷的高层大佬们，可没一个会勤快得在公司加班到半夜还不走人啊——又不是那个工作狂的英雄大人，室友在心里笑了笑，把刚才一闪而过的荒诞念头驱除脑外。

虽然整件事听起来各种古怪。不过室友还是决定相信向来都老实淳朴的金发少年是不会拿这种情况来撒谎扯蛋的。

“那克劳德……那个、就是那个家伙有没有做的特别过分——啊啊我不是要侵犯你隐私的意思，只是如果有必要的话，是不是需要走一趟医院什么的……”

室友小心翼翼地看着克劳德，声音越来越小，生怕自己的说辞会一不小心让少年的心理更加受伤。

“………………不用。只是、被亲了而已。”

“……这样啊。”

虽然说不出口，室友在心底里送了一口气。以克劳德的容姿来说，一旦被人打了那方面的主意，最后只是以这种程度的骚扰结束的话，都可以说是不幸中的万幸了。

“……就当是，被狗咬了一口吧。”

他看着少年怫郁的面孔，有些愤慨又有些无奈的拍了拍少年的肩膀，把枕头递给了他。

“……不是狗。”

将脸深深的埋进枕头里，克劳德用着非常模糊的声音愤愤的呢喃道。

“——是只混蛋大鱿鱼！！！”

翌日

“克劳德.斯特莱夫二等兵，前来报到。请问有何吩咐？”  
“哦，克劳德，来得正好。有个好消息要通知你。”

教官笑眯眯的把一封薄薄的信封递到克劳德面前。

“恭喜你，斯特莱夫。你被指名为参加下次萨菲罗斯将军特殊任务的两名随行一般兵之一。——不错啊小子，你可是这一期的新人里第一个出头啊。”拍了拍少年的肩膀，教官脸上露出了欣慰的慈母笑。

“诶？我？”

“是啊，按常理，之前派遣随萨菲罗斯将军一起执行特殊任务的一般兵通常都是一些有经验老道且表现优异的一般兵。就我印象里，在你这个年龄和资历就被选中参与萨菲罗斯将军任务的一般兵……似乎你还是头一个。”

“………”

“嗯？克劳德？你怎么并不高兴的样子啊？”

“没有，长官。只是……太震惊了……因为我才加入神罗没多久，没多少经验也没什么特别贡献……”克劳德垂下眼睫嚅嗫着，心头的不安和疑惑也越来越大。

在尼布尔海姆事件之前，随萨菲罗斯一起执行任务可是原本世界里并没有发生过的事情。可如今怎么又突然冒出一个要和萨菲罗斯一起行动的特殊任务？各种事态的发展……都已经超出了克劳德所知、所料。

“嘛，关于这点我也不知道上面是怎么考虑的……”看着少年益发忧郁的脸色，教官低笑了一声，招呼克劳德上前一步后压低声说道：“不过据说你好像是那位大人亲自指定的。”

“那位大人？难道是萨菲——”

教官微笑着点了点头。

“所以小子诶，自信些。能被将军大人亲自指命必然是他认可了你的能力。所以别那么紧张和不安，抬头、挺胸——好好干！”

“……是，长官。谢谢您的指导和鼓励。”

敬礼后，拿着那份任命书，克劳德努力维持着平静的面具沉稳的转身出了教官室。

——和萨菲罗斯一起执行任务？

他能想到的，除了噩梦，还是噩梦。

为什么。为什么这个世界的萨菲罗斯会突然指定他——联想到昨天晚上那个让他心烦不已的吻，还有更早之前就搅得他心绪不宁的那句“我知道你的一些小秘密”，焦躁的情绪无法抑制在克劳德的体内盘旋、扩散。

“可恶………………”

任务书在少年的手里，被用力捏到了扭曲变形。

『   
任务通知书

治安维持部 所属  
克劳德.斯特莱夫二等兵

于xx年xx月xx日，随特种兵部门 萨菲罗斯 参加于古代森林的展开的未知魔物讨伐任务。

以上

  
神罗电气动力公司  
  
xx年xx月xx日

』

TBC

========================================

大概算是过渡章。

老萨满意的表示：完美的借（安杰尔的）刀（嘴）杀（赶走）人（扎克斯），计划通。没了刺猬头的看门狗狗，之后小陆行鸟还不是随他想怎么撸就怎么撸（并不


End file.
